Secrets of the Shrunken Ones
by Fiobri
Summary: A little boy has a big secret. In reality he's the High School Detective of the East. A little girl has a gigantic secret. In reality she's a teenage girl from another world that knows the other world's secrets and future. SI/OC (Up for Adoption! Incomplete with a summary of the end at the end)
1. Shrunken Teens

**Hi! I had this idea on my mind and wanted to try it out. I don't know if I'll follow it to the end, but let's see. I really don't know if I'll complete this one either... my second fanfic here! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter One**

Everything hurt. She couldn't even _scream_ because of the pain. It felt like she was on _fire_ , bones _melting_ from the heat. She couldn't see. Couldn't _think_. All there was was the _pain_. She knew it. She was _dying_. At this point she just wanted it to stop.

 _Stop_ _it!_

Her heart throbbed painfully making her jerk violently.

 _Just let it STOP!!_

Her whole body screamed for it to end. For the pain to disappear.

 _STOP!!!_

Another throb shot through her like an explosion. She didn't know if she had screamed. Didn't know if she had curled into a ball. Didn't know if she was clutching the ground beneath her. She didn't care. Her mind was shutting down. The pain didn't stop. It forced her to be claimed by darkness. She still tried to struggle against it before her consciousness slipped away.

 _...I don't want to die!_

Her last thought faded into the darkness quickly and quietly. Then there was nothing.

XXXX

" - _up_!"

That was the first thing she heard, when her consciousness slowly returned.

 _Did_ _I_ _die?_

"Hey! Wake up!"

Someone shook her shoulder.

 _Did not..._

Relief flushed over her as she breathed in and out shakily.

"Are you alright, girl?", someone, a male, asked with concern.

She opened her eyes carefully finding a blurry figure of a man hovering over her. She wasn't exactly 'alright' but the pain was gone.

 _Thank_ _goodness_ _I'm_ _alive!_

Blinking slowly she tried to get the fogginess out of her eyes and after a little while she managed. The man over her was a police officer, who looked relieved seeing her awake.

"Does it hurt anywhere?", he asked.

She considered the question before shaking her head slightly. Nowhere hurt. Just felt… _different_. A red-white pill flashed in her mind and she jerked up too fast for her liking. It shot a wave of dizziness and nausea through her. The officer worried and tried to keep her steady, but her mind was on the roll now. She felt different. The man's hands felt way bigger then they should feel. Her body felt _smaller_. Not _mature_. She swallowed hard, mind racing to the point it hurt.

Her clothes were _baggy_. Her hands were _small_. That of a _child's_.

Her heart thumped rapidly with the realization.

 _Gin_. _Vodka_. _Pill_. _Shinichi_.

She remembered the way Vodka had pinned her to the ground. She remembered how Gin pushed the red-and-white pill in her mouth.

It was _real_.

She was in _that_ _world_.

She was in _that_ _world_ and got turned into a _child_.

Her breathing sped up. What was even _happening_!? This just wasn't _possible_!! There's _no_ _way_ that just _happened_! It _had_ to be a dream.

But it wasn't.

And she knew it.

Suddenly she just wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it. She had been thrown into another _world_ , seen the _Men in Black_ do their job, gotten _poisoned_ and to top it all, hadn't even _died_ from it, because she was one of those _one-in-a-million_ who _deaged_ from the APTX 4869. It was just _ridiculous_. She was shocked beyond belief and just wanted to cry and laugh at this _stupidity_.

The officer beside her was very worried by now. He took her shoulders gently and shook a little to snap the little girl out of it.

"Hey! Are you really okay?"

No reply. No _reaction_.

"She's probably in a state of shock. Let's take her with the boy to look at her for injuries", another male officer said while some of the police officers behind him were checking a little boy with baggy clothes.

A boy that looked very much like Kudo Shinichi, the High School Detective. Just a couple years younger. It was good that no one noticed this fact as the shocked girl and the confused boy were carried away by the police. No one knew what had happened. No one but the girl frozen by the knowledge.

XXXX

 **Don't worry, she'll get a name the next chapter.**


	2. Grace Filneyard

**Okay, second chapter ready. Didn't know I could get it done so soon... Also, this is probably going pretty much like in the canon plot, but I think I'll skip pretty much. Like the cases. It would be pretty boring to read them if they're all the same. I'll skip the ones that go the exact same way as canon.**

 **Chapter two**

Shinichi was frustrated. Very frustrated. He had just told the police how he ended up unconscious after witnessing the gun smuggling and they just started _laughing_ at him. Not to mention, they looked ridiculously tall and always called him 'little kid'. Then he had snapped and told them he was a junior in high school and they laughed even more. What was _wrong_ with them?

Then there was this strange girl, who still hadn't spoken a word. She just stared at the floor her long, wavy dark brown hair almost hiding her face. Her sky blue eyes seemed to be deep in thought as she stood two meters from him. Her light green t-shirt was like a dress on her and looked about twenty sizes too big.

Why would she _wear_ that? Wait a minute, why was she _his_ size? She was a little girl! Then he recalled the last hours events within a second. A bad feeling filled him as he turned around to see a mirror behind him. His reflection stood there stunned and frozen with horror. _He_ was a little kid. His mind froze for a while only staring at the too small boy to be him in the mirror. This was not _possible_.

Shinichi's brain didn't register the other reflection that had showed up beside him. The girl looked at their reflections and scowled at them. Then she fastened her belt under the 'dress' and did the same with her shoes after rolling up her pant legs. Shinichi watched this realizing the girl was probably in the same situation as him. She turned away from the mirror and faced him.

"We should probably run", she glanced at the officers.

It took a while to register her words, but Shinichi's mind turned back into gear. He looked at one officer sideways trying to figure out what he was saying.

"We should take them to a creche as we can't find their parents now", the one, who had carried him here said.

There were sounds of agreement and Shinichi could only stare in horror. Then he felt adrenaline pump through his veins and started thinking in light speed. There were many reasons creche was a bad idea. First, it would drive him insane. Second, he wouldn't have parents to get him from there. Third, he couldn't just run away from there. Here he had a chance to run.

The girl tugged his too big hoodie.

"Let's go already!", she whispered fear in her eyes.

Shinichi nodded in agreement and took her hand yanking her into a sprint, out of the door. The officers panicked shouts were right behind them, but they weren't going to lose this chase. The horrible fate of creche would keep them (him) going as long as needed.

XXXX

Her lungs were burning, but not as badly as in the shrinking process. This was _crazy_! (And she thought ' _crazy_ ' too often) She was running away from the police with the _Heisei_ _Holmes_ who would soon become Edogawa Conan. This whole thing was crazy even without the 'running-away-from-the-police' -part. She was still wondering a little if she would wake up in her own bedroom after the run. The pitter patter and the feel of rain told her not.

Her legs wouldn't be able to carry her much longer.

"Could we- take a- break?", she managed between quick breaths.

Shinichi was pretty worn out too. He was breathing almost as hard as her and the police seemed to have lost them.

"Fine", the boy leaned against a wall panting heavily.

The girl practically fell into a sitting position beside the boy. They stayed like that for a good while to let their overexerted bodies steady themselves.

"So the poison turned us into kids, huh?", the girl huffed.

"So it seems", Shinichi replied bitterly.

Silence fell between the two for some seconds.

"What's your name?", the boy asked slumping beside the girl.

"Grace. Grace Filneyard"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, "Not from Japan?"

"No. America. Mom was Japanese though", Grace stared into space.

"I'm Kudo Shinichi, a detective"

The girl smiled sadly, "Would have been nice to meet under different circumstances"

"...Yeah. Nice to meet you, anyway"

They stayed quiet for a little while and Grace thought about home. The home she didn't have anymore. Memories of a burning house and attempts to help her family inside swelled up inside her. Yeah. The home she _didn't_ _have_ _anymore_. She was lost. She was alone. She had no one.

Some persistent tears filled her eyes blurring her vision again. She shook her head and wiped them away. Hadn't she already dealt with this? They died _months_ ago. Besides, wasn't it just good for her not to have her loved ones in this situation? Didn't have to worry about them getting _killed_. Others, yes, but not _her_ loved ones. They were gone already. And not _murdered_ , like most dead people in this world.

"Do you live in Japan?"

The question startled Grace awake from her memories. Right, she _wasn't_ alone.

"...No", she had a hard time keeping her voice steady, "I was going to move here to live with my relatives after the house in America burned down"

She didn't even have to lie. It was perfectly true. Shinichi thought for a second.

"Your family went with it?", he asked.

That made Grace's throat tighten as she nodded fighting the tears back again.

"I'm sorry for your loss"

She nodded again. Shinichi sounded honest. Taking a deep breath she forced her emotions aside and stood up.

"Where should we go?"

The detective stood up too a hand on his chin.

"Will your relatives find your disappearance odd?"

Grace thought of what to respond. Her relatives didn't know she had come to Japan and that teleportation thing happened right after crashlanding with a plane, so…

"No. I didn't tell them I was coming. I've never met them anyway. Probably don't even know my parents are dead"

 _And so should I be if not that crazy teleportation stunt and one-in-a-million luck._

Shinichi frowned, "That's… unusual"

"So is being a high school detective"

Grace didn't know how the two facts were related, but she didn't care at the moment. She wanted to know where to go after these too crazy incidents. Shinichi and her were _children_ now. Could this even be _real_? No, she already had confirmed it was.

"We could go to my house…", the boy trailed off.

"Agreed. Which way?", Grace said immediatly.

She was starting to feel cold and impatient in the rain. She was soaking wet. And her emotions were unstable. First she was shocked, then sad, then everything is funny and now _nothing_. Yep! She was blaming it on the rain. (She did blame the rain, but didn't know why. Probably after effects from everything being crazy)

XXXX

 **No idea when the next chapter is coming out.** **Probably this or next week. If not it's me forgetting this and updating next month. Let's hope it's not coming to that...**


	3. Edogawa Siblings

**Seems like I got this one ready awfully soon. One thing I know is that they always wont. Next might come a long pause. I don't really know, because I write when I have time and inspiration and more than sometimes I don't have both. This story though, is interesting to write. Let's see what happens and where this goes...**

 **CHAPTER** **THREE**

Grace was _very_ tempted to put a hand on Shinichi's mouth. It was just stupid to open your mouth and talk back to someone who's looking for you when you try to _hide_ from that someone. Especially if you tell them to shut up. She was also tempted to slam a hand on her forehead. It was also stupid to cover your mouth after the fact. He was supposed to be _the_ High School Detective of the East! Now Ran would come around the corner and check on them. Or on him. She wasn't sure if she should stay hidden or not.

Grace thought maybe hidden would be good for now, so she pressed herself more under it and tried to use it as a shield. Shinichi wasn't even under the desk and found the glasses in the drawer. Two lenses fell before her and she hesitated. Ran probably wouldn't notice them, but this time _she_ was here. So she swiped them quietly and quickly under the desk when Ran was occupied with Shinichi. Or future Conan. She didn't know what to call him in her mind.

Coming here would actually be a pretty bad idea when they were presumed dead, if she didn't know better not to disturb the flow of events or the future knowledge was pointless. She was pretty happy with the new chance to live, but it really was stupid of her to turn around that corner right after she'd teleported somehow to see Shinichi getting poisoned. _Now_ look at where she was. Hiding from a high school girl under a table in a child's body. At least they had found more fitting clothes for her. A green hoodie and shorts. Grace sighed quietly.

 _Could be worse… maybe._

She didn't even want to know.

"Aw! Who are you, then?", Ran asked in front of her.

Startled Grace looked up to see the girl's face smiling at her.

 _I didn't want to know worse!_

"Don't be shy!", Ran kneeled down to encourage her to come out.

 _What now? How would a_ real _child act?_

Grace started hesitating and slowly came out still 'cautious' of the girl. She took a few quick steps beside Shinichi and looked at Ran shyly. Might as well play shy when found hiding under a desk.

"Awww! You're so cute! Are you siblings?"

Grace blinked and turned to Shinichi noticing just then how similar they looked. The boy glanced at her and then back to Ran.

"Y- Yeah!", he said smiling brightly, but it was forced.

Grace blinked again. _What? Siblings!? With Edogawa Conan?_ She couldn't let the shock show on her face though. Not with Ran pressuring them against the bookshelves.

"My name is Shin-, no…"

Really. It was just depressing to watch this conversation.

"Edogawa Conan!"

Now they were literally pressed against the bookshelves.

"My name is Edogawa Conan"

 _Oh, yeah! What's_ my _name?_

Not her real name. It would work, but maybe it was better to have another one. Might as well go with her second name.

"I'm Edogawa Marie", Grace muttered quietly inching closer to 'Conan'.

This world really was crazy. She was now officially the _sister_ of _Edogawa_ _Conan_. Ran started wondering about the name and Conan told the story of their dad being a Conan Doyle fan. Grace was quiet and glad she chose the role of a shy sister. She wouldn't know what to say here. And she needed to think what to do next. What to do as Conan's sister? How were _baths_ going to turn out? She paused her thoughts. Maybe she really didn't want to think about it until the time came. One thing she knew was that she would _refuse_. Being a child was humiliating enough.

Then Agasa Hakase bumped them forward.

"Ran-kun? Could you take care of them at your place for a while?"

 _Well, here we go! I'm still thinking this is crazy though…_ _(Now that I think about it 'crazy' might become my favourite word here)_

XXXX

Grace Filneyard or now Marie Edogawa laid on her back on a futon in Ran's room staring at the ceiling. Ran was sound asleep next to her. She was thinking. The first case was hard for her. She had _known_ Conan was going to get hurt. She'd known it. Yet done almost nothing. Only tried to drag Ran with her sooner so she could save him faster. It had to happen for the boy to notice he couldn't take criminals down without proper equipment. She had to make him ask Agasa for gadgets.

It hurt to have known. It still hurt to know how many things would happen. And it hurt to know some shouldn't be changed now. It might make things _worse_ and she didn't want to take risks. It was risky enough as it was. But… people were going to _die_.

Marie sighed and turned to her side, away from Ran's sleeping form. She could think about this later. Now she had about three days before the next case. Maybe she could prevent some of them? The idol thing? But she didn't know _how_. And should she tell Conan? Biting her lower lip Marie thought of it struggling with herself. This was crazy. And her emotions were still unstable from this year. She'd lost her family. Her _parents_. And almost died _twice_. Maybe she should just wait and let Conan figure it out himself. First she would have to get herself stable.

This was hard. She shared the shrinking secret with Conan and it was hard enough to keep from Ran and Kogoro. Well, Kogoro was easier, but still. Conan could _share_ his secret with some people, including herself. The other secret couldn't be told to anyone. It would be too risky and she had to hide it from a _detective_ that was actually _good_ at what he did. This would be _very_ hard if not impossible.

Marie once again turned around this time to face Ran's bed. The girl was sleeping peacefully not worrying over anything. Not Shinichi, not her, nothing. Marie smiled at her. Ran would be a year older than her if she was still her older self. She had a big sister and a brother now. She had a new family, if she could start thinking of them as such. It was hard, yes, but maybe not so bad? With these thoughts Marie drifted into a slumber.

Tomorrow would be another day and she would be there to live it. It was enough. For now at least.

XXXX


	4. Second Case and Saturday Morning

**The fourth chapter. These are coming ready crazy fast! There still is plenty chance that I don't update as often when the first inspiration burns out, so don't get your hopes up for it to continue long like this. I haven't planned out an ending yet and don't know if I get there, but let's see (again) where this goes...**

 **CHAPTER** **FOUR**

It was _horrible_. She almost started crying upon seeing the too familiar apartment building. She had _tried_. Tried hard to find it to prevent the suicide. Searching the net for Yoko-san. Nothing had come up. It was just horrible to know the man had killed himself due to many misunderstandings that could have been cleared up, if she had been fast enough. Her time had stopped when the idol had come to the Mouri agency. She had simply frozen to place ignoring the strange antics of one hopeless adult named Mouri Kogoro.

Conan had tried to guess what was wrong and asked when they were left alone. Marie knew she couldn't lie too well so she covered it up with a 'I have a bad feeling' comment to which Conan had said nothing. Only threw some worried glances at her.

Marie's anxiety grew by the second as the elevator stopped at the twenty-fifth floor. She left herself walking behind the group watching quietly as everyone admired views and walked towards the apartment where the dead man lied. She didn't like this. Not at all.

"What's wrong?", the words made her head snap back up to stare into Conan's eyes.

"I'm just getting a really bad feeling about this", which was true, but not in the way the boy thought.

That was when Okino Yoko opened the door backing away. The scene she must be seeing flashed in Marie's mind making her shudder. At this point everyone but her were looking shocked at the scene in front of them. She wanted to back away. Not see the man that had stabbed himself in the back. Her feet still carried her forward towards the door where everyone was looking at the body and some of the watchers screaming.

Seeing the body was a whole other thing. It made her eyes sting and tears form in her eyes. Her chest tightened and she felt so _sad_. So _guilty_. Kogoro sent Ran to call the police but she barely noticed anything of what was happening when falling to her knees and covering her mouth. Tears finally rolled down and she closed her eyes from the scene.

 _I tried so hard! Why couldn't I prevent this?_

A hand appeared on her shoulder.

"Hey, It's okay! Things like these happen all the time", Conan whispered in her ear.

 _No it's not! He died! It's sad! And I couldn't do anything to stop it!_

The hand brushed her back reassuringly and in a little while she got control over herself again.

"I _knew_ something bad was going to happen!", Marie whispered silently only so Conan could hear.

It was true, but understood differently. The hand stopped and Conan whispered to her again.

"Don't worry. I'll solve it"

That struck her. He'll solve it. She knew he would. He _would_ uncover the truth. It didn't stop it being sad and wrong, but it somehow it helped her to know everyone else would know the truth too. She nodded her head silently and heard small footsteps go and inspect the crime scene. Wiping her cheeks Marie stood up shakily and watched the great detective work. It still stung for not being able to stop it, but having it solved and letting everyone know the victim's grief made it ease up a little. She probably wouldn't be able to stop any of them in the future either because really, what could a child do? But she _would_ try. She would and if she couldn't then Shinichi could uncover the truth like normally. He would catch the murderers. It wouldn't be what she wanted to happen, but it would help deal with it. Conan was right. She didn't need to worry so much.

XXXX

"Conan-kun! Marie-chan! Breakfast is ready!", Ran called for the siblings on a saturday morning.

"Hai, Ran-neechan!", Marie's shout came from her room.

The door opened and the siblings came out Marie first jumping with excitement and Conan behind smiling keeping hands in his pockets. They sat side by side and waited for Ran to give them rice and soup talking about a chess game they probably had been playing. Ran watched the interaction thinking it was cute. They seemed closer after the idol case and acted more like siblings now. She had been worried for a while when they didn't play together or really talk with each other like siblings should. Marie-chan was cute. She was shy at first, but once Ran got to know her, she had been very open and enthusiastic. Conan was almost the same, but maybe a little more distant. It was nice they were here. Like her own little siblings.

Marie had become better at acting like a little kid and a real sibling. She and Shinichi had talked in Ran's room to imrove their interaction and acting skills together. It helped a lot to have Conan remember the many tips his mother had told him about acting. They had talked about topics to argue about and their likings and dislikes as well as what to answer some common questions bound to come up at some point. Marie had to admit it was kind of fun. It was like they had discussed a play that lasted 24/7 with some breaks when at Agasa's house and each other sometimes.

"But you _always_ win! It's not fair!", Marie pouted at Conan who won the chess game they had played in Ran's room while discussing sibling matters.

"You're just not a good loser", Conan shot back with a proud expression and ate his food neatly.

"And you're not a good winner", Marie said nose up in the air and concentrated on eating for now.

Ran snickered at them. Score for good acting! It helped to have some kind of an objective to achieve with the acts so this time it was to get Ran laughing. The supposed siblings exchanged glances and smirked.

"Ne, Ran-neechan", Marie asked smiling brightly.

"Hm?"

"Could we go out and play soccer after breakfast? Conan wanted to show me something"

"Well, I have to do some homework so I can't go with you… Are you fine by yourselves?", Ran seemed thoughtful.

"We'll be fine!", Conan smiled using his overly cheerful act.

"Yeah! Fine!", Marie repeated imitating her 'older brother'.

XXXX

"Are we seriously going to play soccer?", Conan asked raising his eyebrow at the girl beside him.

She shrugged.

"Might as well do what we said we would. It's easier to be out of the house. There's less chance you have to act"

"Right, good point", Conan agreed but frowned afterwards, "You don't seem concerned with what happened to us at Tropical Land. Why?"

Marie turned to walk backwards, facing him. She smiled sadly.

"I lost my family _months_ ago and have never met my relatives, remember? I don't really _need_ to get my former life back, because I have almost nothing to return to. It was crazy what happened back there, but not all bad. I have a chance to live in a new family now. Something I came to look for in Japan. It might not be a permanent one or replace my old one, but still family"

It was true, Marie realized as she spoke. She had come looking for a family to love her. She had found it, if in different circumstances than expected. It was crazy how she had accepted what happened so quickly. In less than a week she had blended in the new world and started loving this new chance in life she got. She would have undoubtedly died in that plane crash if that strange light hadn't brought her here.

It still was stupid of her to walk into Gin and Vodka right after that because of curiosity, but she didn't regret it. She could also try and help here. Maybe prevent some things and drop hints. It would be risky, but wouldn't it be good to get Shinichi back as soon as possible? Then Ran wouldn't worry so long.

"I'm going to help you get your body back to normal in any way I can, you know? _You_ still have a promising life to return to", Marie's smile wasn't sad anymore.

It was determined. Conan seemed dumbfounded for a second before giving her a smirk.

"I'm going to bring the Men in Black down and help protecting you and everyone close to me", he said also determined judging by the way his eyes flashed.

Marie nodded and turned to look ahead at the soccer field they arrived to. Her smile widened and she took off running to a goal and shouting back to Conan.

"You shoot! I'll be the keeper!"

The boy shook his head smiling and dropped the soccer ball he had carried to the ground.

"I'm good at this, you know?", he called to his 'sister'.

He wasn't prepared to get a confident grin from the girl.

"I know. Me too", was all Marie said before turning around to gurd the goal with her life.

Conan was surprised and blinked once before going into soccer mode, what Marie had started to call it. This would be interesting, he decided as he kicked the ball. From there it was all fun and play for the two shrunken teenagers that shared a big secret as well as a liking to soccer.

(Apparently both of them were really good at soccer. Marie used to be a gymnast, so she was flexible and good at catching the ball while Conan was superb at shooting it with great accuracy and handled the ball easily, but everyone already knew that.)

XXXX

 **So I wanted her to be good at soccer, because I'd like them to end up being almost like real siblings and it helps them with it. Now then, should I make my OC go to Ekoda** **at some point... (answer is most likely yes)**


	5. Meeting the Magician

**Another chapter. I finished it yesterday, but didn't have time to publish. The next one is half done and might even be published today. I'm progressing so fast I'm starting to think there's something wrong with me! It would be nice to have it continue this way, but I know it's not going to last long. Maybe the next week, but then I'll have to go to school and only have like weekends to write anything, if that. My updates are always quite irregular, but you have to bear with me for now. Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

It was strange traveling in a train alone. Well, that isn't really strange, but it is strange if your appearance is that of a five year old when your real age is fifteen. And even stranger if the trip lasts about an hour. Marie sat on a seat looking at the slowly turning scenery outside the opposite window. It was now decided her age was five. She would be going to the same school and class as Conan though due to 'unusual intelligence'. She knew it, because she had Agasa-hakase do it for her. They would start tomorrow. It would be strange to start in grade school, but she could deal with it. At least she wouldn't be the only shrunken teen there.

As for now, her stop would come soon. Taking her backpack, Marie jumped down the seat and walked to the gigantic door. Less than a minute flew by and the train stopped with a hiss. Careful not to get stomped on Marie leapt out fast and ran up some stairs only to get down the next ones and stop at the bottom. She started digging her backpack and small hands grabbed a map. It was a map of Ekoda. There were two red circles marked on the map. One was Ekoda High School and the other the train station. Quickly glancing at her surroundings Marie folded the map neatly, putting it in her bag and started running towards the school. She had three hours to look for that crazy prankster magician.

XXXX

"Excuse me, sir!", Marie heard her small voice say to a bypasser.

The man glanced down, but didn't stop there. He just walked away like Marie wasn't real. The girl sent the retreating back a glare. That was _rude_! Why doesn't anyone help a five year old here? Marie sighed and decided to try another tactic.

Not long after a teenage girl came beside the 'crying' child to ask what's wrong.

"Are you lost?", she asked Marie who stopped crying immediately.

Her sky blue eyes snapped to the girl to see the Ran's features but with messy hair.

 _Lucky!_

She returned the tear act.

"You're the first to talk to me!", she sobbed quietly, "I'm not lost", another sob, "I'm looking for someone", this time hiccup, "And no one helps me!"

Aoko hushed the child and Marie slowly dropped the act making it look quite natural. It's good she memorized the tips Conan told her yesterday.

"Now then, who are you looking for?", Aoko asked her still gently patting her back.

"Thanks. I'm looking for Kuroba Kaito-oniisan. Do you know him?"

The hand stopped. Then started shaking with anger. Oh. He must have done a prank to her not so long ago.

"Yeah, Aoko knows that Bakaito", Aoko clenched her hand into a fist.

Yup! He definitely pranked her. The teenager sighed and dropped her fist.

"Why are you looking for that big idiot?", she asked.

Marie grinned and got a surprised look from the teenager. Oh yeah! She must look like a little girl version of Kaito as she looks like Conan too.

"Magic! Can you tell me where he is?"

"Well, Aoko _does_ know where he is but… Ah, well! Aoko could take you there. It's a park close to here. What's your name?", Aoko said and asked taking her hand.

"Edogawa Marie!"

"Nakamori Aoko. Nice to meet you, Marie-chan!"

"Nice to meet you, Aoko-oneechan!"

XXXX

First appeared some juggling balls. There were all sorts of them as Kaito replaced them with different colors all the time. The kids around him cheered, but Marie just looked, fascinated. It was even more awesome to see it in real life. Aoko had decided not to meet him, so she left her at the edge of the park, where she could go and blend in the crowd of children. She probably looked like the youngest of the group.

Anyway, she was determined to find out how the tricks worked, so she stared at the boy intensely. There were so many tricks in such short amount of time! Now he took out playing cards. He shuffled them in the air, which looked cool by the way, and cut the deck in half. He fluttered the cards open like fans and on the other hand was every red card and the other had every black one. Then Kaito threw both in the air and down came a black and a red fan.

Marie smirked. She got that! There was a pattern with that shuffling. An awesome one with that. Good thing her mom had showed her magic tricks often! The fan part she couldn't figure out, but she got _something_. At least she thought she did. She had to ask Kaito after the show.

After an awesome finale the kids cheered and swarmed around the young magician before going to their moms or the playing ground to continue where they left off. Marie was the only one left.

"That was awesome, oniisan!", she beamed.

Kaito grinned and crouched down flicking his hand and giving her a yellow flower.

"Why thank you, little lady! Who might I be thanking?"

Marie took the flower and grinned a Kaito grin.

"Edogawa Marie. What's your name?", she knew it already, but it was polite to ask.

"Kuroba Kaito. Magician extraordinaire at your service!"

The girl nodded giving the smirk again.

"That shuffle… may I try?"

Even with the poker face on, Marie could still see a little surprise in the magician's eyes. He recovered fast though and snapped his fingers puffing a deck to existence.

"Thanks!", she smiled and took the deck gracefully.

She turned the deck in her hands twice and then shuffled like her mom thought her. Not in the air, because that's a Kaito only -thing. It would be impossible for her. After a little shuffle, that took her _thrice_ as long as Kaito, she cut the deck and spread the cards open like fans and started fluttering some cool air in her face. The cards were red and black in each hand, but not numbered like Kaito's had been. She sighed.

"This is all I can do from that trick. How much do you have to memorize to get them in order?", Marie gave the deck back.

Kaito popped it out of existence.

"You're doing great. How old are you?", he had a curious twinkle in his eyes.

Marie grinned again lifting her other hand in the air all fingers up. This time one eyebrow rose.

"Only five?"

"My brother is a year older", she said smiling.

She didn't really want to lie and this one particular magician was good at looking through lies. Kuroba Kaito grinned the same grin she had a little while back.

"Do you like magic?"

"Definitely!", the girl's smile widened, "Could you teach me sometime?"

Kaito patted her head, which felt weird to a fifteen year old, and replied.

"Sure thing! Do you have a cell phone?"

That wasn't a problem, since Agasa-hakase had purchased her a phone the day before yesterday. Marie nodded and took her phone out and opened it only to have it snatched from her hands and given back. There was a new number added.

"The Greatest Magician in the Universe that Everyone Worships?", she read slowly and raised her head frowning, "It's too long"

Kaito pouted and took the phone again deleting the 'Everyone Worships' part. He glared at her when she gave the phone back to him.

"Still too long"

After a long set of name ideas Marie was finally happy with 'Magician Extraordinaire'.

"Do you want my number?", she asked already guessing the answer.

"I have it already"

She knew it.

"Okay. I have to go for today. Are you here the next Sunday too?"

XXXX

 _Yes! I have Kaitou Kid's number! Mission accomplished._

Marie skipped her way happily to Mouri Agency from Agasa's house, where Ran and everyone else thought she was for the past six hours. She giggled happily thinking of Edogawa Conan's and Kaitou Kid's first meeting on the rooftop. What would the thief think after the boy introduces himself as her sister adding 'detective' to the end?

 _I can't wait! This will be so interesting!_

XXXX

 **This story is interesting to write... It was hard to make this chapter though. Kaito was a little off here for my tastes and Marie is really not acting like a five year old. Hope you liked it anyway. In the next one they're starting Grade School.**


	6. Grade School, Problems and Fun

**Wow! This is a long one. And it was fun to write. I think I'll take a break from writing tomorrow, so don't expect an update then. Maybe the day after... It's all guesses. Thank you for the reviews! I'm happy to read those and it really helps me think of what to put in the next chapters. Don't stop doing them! They're always good to read. Only annoying thing is I don't know how to respond. If someone knows, please tell me!**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

" _Grade school!?_ ", Shinichi reacted to Agasa's new stunt.

He could hear Marie giggle behind him.

"Not funny!", he snapped at the girl who only grinned back.

Agasa told him smiling that even though their minds were older and wiser their appearance was that of a grade schoolers. Hakase had already done all the forms and stuff so he couldn't even back off. Still, he had a feeling this would be an embarrassing and mind numbing experience.

"And why is Grace coming too?", he asked the professor knowing fully well she was in the same room.

" _Thanks_ for _appreciating_ my decision to go through that with you!", a sarcastic tone could be clearly heard, "Be _glad_ you have another shrunken teenager there so your mind doesn't just blow up from the boredom"

That might be true, but Shinichi chose to ignore her comment. Even then, it was a little annoying to know they accepted her even though she's five because of 'unusual intelligence'. Okay, well, there _was_ another reason as 'not used to being alone in a different country' or 'uneasy without her brother', but still.

"Oh yeah! Look what I made! One of those criminal-catching gadgets you wanted", Agasa got his attention while digging a cardboard box.

Grace stepped beside him looking curious. Then the professor took out a pair of shoes. At first he thought it was strange, but then Agasa-hakase explained how they worked and it did sound quite useful. His 'sister' stepped forward to look at them more closely.

"Wow! I'd like to try too. Imagine how many flips I could do with those!", she said admiring them.

Shinichi thought for a moment. When they had gone to play soccer, Marie had decided to save one of his shots by making _backflips_ and catching it in the air. Yeah, he could easily picture the girl jumping as high as she could with the shoes to make a long series of flips.

"You would only play with them", he stared at the girl who gave him a glare.

"Not 'only'. I want to help you, you know! It's easier if I have some kind of gadgets too. Could you make some, Hakase?"

The boy sighed knowing she wouldn't back off. It's surprising how many things they had learned about each other in such a short amount of time. Agasa-hakase seemed to have already thought of something for her.

"Just don't get in the way"

"When _have_ I?", the girl grinned at him, "Also, we hear that enough from Kogoro-ojiisan"

He blinked. That was actually true. She hadn't gotten in the way, _ever_. Not in the past week at least. She had actually proved _helpful_ at the case scenes covering for him and stuff. It was strange, but he could almost think of her as a real sister. It was easy to act like 'Conan' around her.

"Hello! Earth to Shinichi!", said sister stood in front of him looking a little annoyed.

"What?"

The girl smiled and pulled her hands from behind her back revealing the powered shoes and dumping them to him.

"Put them on! We should get going. I'm actually pretty excited for the first day", Grace gave him a big grin and stepped towards the door.

Shinichi let out a good natured huff and then smiled. Really, of all people he could have been shrunk with she was probably the best option. From what she had told him she had apparently been passing through the park with her luggage, had come looking for a toilet, heard a loud thump and gone around the corner to see him on the ground and the two Men in Black poisoning him and upon seeing her had done the same. Yesterday she had gone looking for her luggage, or so said the professor whose house she was supposed to be at. She had found nothing, which was a shame. Nothing awfully important wasn't in there though, so he guessed that was a plus.

"Hey, you coming or what?", Marie was at the door waiting for him.

"Coming", he sighed and walked after her.

They said goodbye to Hakase and started making their way to the school.

"You know, I would be careful with those shoes", Marie broke the silence, "I wasn't too impressed with the explosion I saw the first time I met him"

Conan chuckled. He remembered that too well. Grace had just stared at the professor trying to figure out if he was a mad genius or just an idiot.

"Good point. I wouldn't be surprised if they blow up"

Marie shuddered at the thought.

"Be _very_ careful, please? I don't want to startle the children"

"What? Not worried about my feet?"

"Nope"

XXXX

Marie stood close to Conan as he introduced both of them. They had decided that at the gate, because she was supposed to be shy with new people. Even though she had prepared for laughter it still made her blush. It was just like children to say what's in their mind and it didn't help that his brother's name really was strange. Marie was a little better, but must sound a little odd to Japanese people. It felt funny to stand in front of many six year olds with a mind of a fifteen year old but in a body that was younger than them. Never mind trying to act like that. After saying they didn't need a detour, they found their seats right next to each other. That was a plus. Maybe they could find a way to communicate in class.

Marie glanced at Conan, who looked very bored even before the class even started. Yup, she had to find a way to communicate. Something not gathering too much attention, but noticeable to Conan. Did she know any codes? There was the sign language she made with her dad, but could he figure it out? It was quite complicated. (They had done it in about five years of time, so it was like another language to her… Too bad she was the only one in the whole world to understand it) Maybe she could teach it. It would be more interesting than classes. But if Conan didn't understand it… She could probably try morse code. That one he was bound to understand. (Yeah, her parents were teaching her all kinds of freaky stuff. It was some kind of a hobby to them)

XXXX

It was _boring_. The classes were too easy. It felt like all they teached was how to count one plus one over and over again. Conan was tempted to slam his head on his desk. Boring was an understatement. The classes were _mind_ _numbing_. Marie had been right about his brain blowing up from the boredom. Then he heard someone tapping a desk with a pencil quietly.

Tap, pause, tap, tap, tap, long pause, tap, pause, tap, pause… morse code?

Conan snapped his head to the girl beside him. She knew morse code!? _Why!?_ Wait, this was _Marie_ they were talking about. Somehow Conan wasn't surprised anymore. He only concentrated on the tapping. There was a particularly long pause meaning for it to start again.

Dash, dot, dot, dot. B.

Dash, dash, dash. O.

Dot, dash, dot. R.

Dot. E.

Dash, dot, dot. D.

Bored. Yes, he was bored. Conan nodded facing the teacher explaining about easy math (plus and minus). Another series of taps followed.

'I know a sign code', said the next one.

Conan raised an eyebrow and tapped back, 'Ur point'.

'Do u wanna learn it'

The boy blinked and turned to look at his sister. She made some slow movements with her hands under her desk that clearly were from some kind of a code, but it didn't look like a common one. He was positive he had never seen it before. Was it something she had come up with? At this point he really wasn't surprised. The girl was really strange even for a fifteen year old. But… this was challenging. And would actually be quite useful, now that he thought about it. He smirked. Maybe the classes wouldn't be so bad?

XXXX

Tobayashi Daichi didn't like the new transfer students. The girl was too quiet and younger than him so she deserved _no_ _right_ for being better at math than him. She got _praise_ from their teacher for answering a difficult question right. It annoyed him to no end. The boy had a funny name but was _still_ making him look bad in front of the girls by doing stupid tricks with a soccer ball. He too had _no right_ for being better than him at soccer.

"Ooh! That is so cool!"

There! He did it _again_! It was _Daichi's_ place to make the girls cheer. Not _Conan's_. He turned around anger flashing on his face, but then he noticed it wasn't Conan they cheered for. It was _Marie_. She had catched the ball that his teammate had kicked towards the goal and threw it to her teammates. She was _younger_ than him and a _girl_. Girl's are _not_ good with sports and she had _no right_ to be better at soccer _or_ math. Since she had _no right_ but still was, she was his _enemy_ , Daichi decided.

XXXX

 _Oh, great, he's testing his shoes._ Marie sighed at the goal watching as Conan kicked the ball with too much strength and it went through the net. This time it didn't break the tree. Only rolled against it for a while before falling and leaving a strange mark to it. That would end the soccer game for sure.

 _Just great. What is the teacher going to think about us now?_

Suddenly she felt it again. Someone staring at her. She blinked and turned her head to know who was looking. It appeared to be a boy at the field. He looked angry. Marie blinked again and tilted her head in confusion. Was something wrong with her? Did she look strange? She looked down at her clothes not noticing anything too strange.

 _Why is he angry?_

After frowning at the boy Marie shrugged and turned her gaze at the teacher who said they wouldn't be playing soccer anymore. When the teacher announced a break and let them go and do anything they wanted, the kids cheered and went their ways spreading to the school grounds. Marie smiled and looked around trying to decide what to do.

"Hey, you!", she heard a voice from her right.

Turning her head she found the boy from before pointing at her. She blinked.

"Your eyes are strange, you _cow_!", he shouted still pointing at her.

 _Oh! Is he trying to bully me? This is bad…_

Marie gulped and took a step back.

"Really? Let me see, let me see! Yeah! They're so light! You're strange", another boy came.

 _This is bad… This is really, really bad… …How does a five year old act in these situations?_

She looked as another boy from her class came and started shouting 'mean' comments at her. (It wasn't really mean, because they just called her a cow, a pig, a girlie and whatever else came to mind. In reality, she just wanted to laugh at them)

 _Should I run for it?_

After pondering it a little she decided it would be a good thing to do. So she ran. Acting a little scared of the boys that were 'older' than him, she ran for it and tried to find Conan. They hadn't talked about how to act if bullying occurred, so this was going to be interesting. The boys wouldn't stand a chance against her at runnging, so she had plenty of time to look around for his supposed brother. (Actually, she was starting to think of him as a real brother)

 _There!_

She found him! He was at the tree looking at the mark left from the soccer ball. Marie ran towards him not making much noise at first but then calling his name.

"Conan!", her voice was a bit pancked.

The boy turned around and seemed surprised at the situation before Marie was behind him and hid there looking over his shoulder. Three boys stopped in front of them looking ready to fight.

"I don't know _how_ a five year old acts if someone older is bullying them", the girl whispered with a low voice behind his back hands on both of his shoulders.

Conan almost snickered.

"Hey, don't blow it! I could do it when they called me a _cow_ and a _girlie_ "

This time it was almost impossible not to burst out laughing.

"Come _on_! _Do_ something! _Protect_ your _little_ _sister_!", Marie whispered more intensely, but Conan could tell she was smiling and there was a twinkle of amusement in her voice.

"Coward!", the boy who had stared at her in the soccer game insulted.

Conan stepped into his role deciding to laugh later. He glanced at his sister behind him and then gave the boys a glare.

"You are the cowards here! It's three on one and the bullied one is a girl _younger_ than you are"

The boys halted at his words. The one in the middle stuttered.

"B- But she's a _weirdo_! You're _weirdos_!"

It was clear the word was new for the boy. The others admired his choise of words and gave agreeing noises.

" _We're_ weirdos? _You're_ the ones who are ganging up on a girl _smaller_ than you. You _do_ know this all will be told to the teacher, _right_?", Conan's voice was calm and collected.

Marie was glad she ran to him. It looked like a natural thing to do and Conan could deal with it better than her. The bullies hesitated and one started retreating. After that the other and lastly the first one to shout at her still shooting a little glare at them. Conan had clearly won the battle. Marie sighed and stepped out of her hiding place to look how they ran away.

"Did they _really_ call you a cow?", Conan asked, amused.

Marie snickered and nodded.

" _And_ a pig. They got more creative as time went on. Someone called my hair a _mud_ _pie_ "

Conan gave a chuckle, "They didn't seem so tough after the teacher was mentioned"

The two stared at the school grounds for a while before turning to look at each other. Their smiles widened before bursting into laughter.

"That felt so _weird_! I've never been bullied by a bunch of _six year olds_ before!", Marie laughed holding her stomach.

"Their insult ideas were _hilarious_!"

"So true. How am I a _cow_? It's too funny!"

After the laughter died down the two just stood there in silence.

"Should we tell the teacher?", Conan asked.

" _No way_! I want to know what they try next. It's _too_ good to pass on!", Marie grinned at him, "We have to have some kind of fun after those _mind breaking_ classes"

Conan paused to think.

"Huh? That's actually true. And...", he lifted his gaze wearing his smug 'I figured it out' -smirk, "'Black and White'"

Marie gave him a smirk with a twinkle in her eyes. Then she grinned and clapped her hands dropping three more signs for the detective to figure out. It said 'You are right', but he didn't need to know that yet. It would be for the next class.

XXXX

 **Am I making Marie too good? Somehow it feels like it... And there's more to come... Ah, well. I haven't yet thought of what to do in the next chapter, but I'll sort it out the day after tomorrow. Ideas are welcome! See ya next time! Hope you're enjoying the story!**


	7. Crazy Monkey

**This one is short. My holidays stop tomorrow, so I'm not able to update so often. Probably not even once a week. Aagh! I need to make a schedule for my free time! It's hard to do anything otherwise... Well, here you go anyway.**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Don't get in the way", Mouri Kogoro instructed two children and one teenager on an airport, where he was supposed to meet Megure-keibu.

"Hai!", the three chorused.

Kogoro started muttering about how they always end up coming with him, which was true, now that Marie thought about it. She had a very good idea how they ended up there. Glancing at Conan she saw him looking around frantically, like looking for someone. Yes, it was the Abe Yutaka thingy. The one where that (evil) man stuck another one into a flaming pillar after having Kogoro follow him for three days. It was evil.

Marie had made a hard decision in the past week. It was _not_ to interrupt almost any of the upcoming murders. If there was a way to do it safely and not attract attention, then she would do it, but only then. Or when she _really_ wanted to save that person. Then she would at least try her hardest.

Marie lifted her gaze to Kogoro-ojiisan. He had been suspicious of them, or just Conan, and had asked about their parents. Agasa had made a cover story again and they were still living with this stupid detective, which was good.

She felt a something brush against her right hand briefly and saw Conan running away. She smirked.

 _Oh, no you don't!_

Marie glanced at Ran, who wasn't paying attention to them, so she ran after her brother fully intending to help this time. It seemed like such a _perfect_ opportunity to use her new gadgets. She tapped her new pouch that had a shoulder strap and thought of a toy magic wand -like object that was currently in there. Oh, how she couldn't _wait_ to use it!

She found Conan right before the speakers started calling for Abe Yutaka, telling him to go and meet the dead man in the front parking lot outside the airport. Marie couldn't help but smirk at his brother from afar. He was a _genius_! Not that she hadn't known it already. Pondering her options Marie chose to stay behind and track the detective to the parking lots. Otherwise he would refuse her help.

Dodging people she finally made it to the parking lots and spotted a familiar cowlick running between the cars.

 _Pffft…! That looks so funny!_

Marie ran quietly with her new white and blue sneakers, that Agasa-hakase had (cough, cough) adjusted. She stopped a little ways away from Conan and waited for Abe Yutaka to show up.

 _There he is!_

The evil man came forward and Conan started his reasoning. Marie stared for five seconds and then moved quickly behind the man letting a red car stay between them. Then she took out the Magic Wand. It was light blue and had a star attached to the end. It took a second to find the well hidden button on the handle, but when she pressed it, the light star fell off leaving a strong looking wire attached to it. Marie gave herself a smug smirk and tested the weight of the star and the wire. It was a little heavier than what Marie was used to in rythmic gymnastics, but usable. Then she pressed the tips of her shoes and felt the rush of energy pulsating through. There was a difference to Conan's shoes. He's were for kicking, her's were for _jumping_.

She lifted her head just in time to see Conan take out a cassette tape.

 _Now!_

Marie threw the star towards the evil man making it a lasso with a familiar twist of her hand. It snapped around the man with a little pull and then Marie made a jump with a flip retracting the wire at the same time. She landed on top of the man's shoulders and quickly put the star back into it's place leaving the wire around the man preventing him from moving. Then she kicked off his shoulders landing on a car tire, that fell to the ground while Marie sat on top of the car.

"You're turn!", she shouted to his shocked brother, that snapped out of it and started moving even before she said so.

He hit the tire smashing it to Abe Yutaka's head and the poor guy fell to the ground unconscious. Marie pressed the tips of her toes again and jumped off the car walking to the guy to retrieve her wand. When it was back in her pouch she turned to Conan, who was looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You followed me?"

"Of course! I wanted to test these gadgets out!", she said smiling, "And, okay, I was a little worried"

"...Rythmic gymnastics, huh?"

Marie grinned, "Always my favourite"

"Do they teach how to jump on top of murderers and tie them from up there?", Conan had a smirk on his face as he put the cassette playing on top of the man.

"Nope! I just figured I could do it. It was easier then jumping on top of a tightrope from a trampoline"

Conan raised his eyebrow again.

"Who does that?"

"Me"

"...Figures"

Conan had known she was good at doing these kinds of stunts, but to use it to _capture_ _criminals_ … it never really even crossed his mind. He looked at her new green hoodie and dark blue shorts. She had tied up her hair in a ponytail for the capture, but took it off now. Her hair fell on her shoulders and it almost reached her hips. She looked like a cute five year old, but could do some crazy things no one never imagined she could.

"You're a _genius_ , you know that?", Marie smiled at him.

"And you're a _crazy_ monkey", Conan smirked at her.

"Thanks! I get that a lot", suddenly she went serious, "But you should _let_ me help more often. This time I had to sneak around or you would have sent me back"

"No, I wouldn't"

"Yes, you would"

A silence fell over the place and the two stared at each other intensely. Finally Conan backed off.

"Fine! We should hide. The adults are coming"

"Yeah. Let's go!", Marie grinned and turned on her heel to hide behind a car waiting for Conan to come there too.

This was a success! She caught a murderer _with_ Conan and got him to see how useful her acrobatics really were.

(She hadn't known it would be that useful either until she had done it)

XXXX

 **Marie has a toy magic wand she can capture criminals with... Yeah, completely normal. She doesn't use gadgets in the next chapter though... and I'm not sure how to continue after the next chapter... Let's see where this goes. You can tell ideas after the next one.**


	8. Miyano Akemi's Death

**Okay, this one is pretty sad... And sorry, I lied in the last chapter. I pretty much know what should happen after this, but I so do not know how to write it. It'll probably take a while.**

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

 _No! She can't be here! She just_

can't

Marie looked in horror at the girl with two plaits and round glasses. She wanted to find her father. The father that _wasn't_ her father. After that she was going to get _killed_. Miyano Akemi just _couldn't_ be here yet. Not with Marie unprepared and running a fever. No one noticed her at the door watching as the girl cried and the transmitter got stuck on her watch. When she had come downstairs to tell Ran about her fever she wasn't expecting this.

A wave of dizziness rushed through Marie and she had to lean against the door frame. After the wave was gone Marie collapsed on the stairs outside and sat there mind whirling with worrying questions and useless ideas.

 _This can't happen now!_

The door opened and Marie looked up to see 'Masami' bow to Mouri Kogoro and walk down the stairs. Ran called after her telling it would be alright, because her father was a great detective. Marie swallowed with her sore throat and her head started pounding again. She wanted to cry. But she wouldn't. She had to think this through. Make a plan on how to act. She had to save Shiho's sister. Somehow. A throb shot through her head and made her wince.

"Huh? Marie?", Conan's voice was distant.

Now that she thought about it, the world was whirling too. Like her thoughts. Lifting her eyes up she saw Conan's blurry face and Ran turning around.

 _No good! I can't stay awake!_

"Marie!", his brother's concerned shout rang in her ears as the world tilted upside down.

Before long strong arms lifted her up and a hand was pressed on her forehead. It felt nice and cool even though she was shivering.

"She has a fever! Otou-san, get the thermometer!", Ran called and she had the feeling they were going upstairs.

She felt her body slowly going limp.

 _No! I have to… stay… awa… ke!_

The darkness claimed her just as Ran opened the door to their room.

XXXX

Marie stared at the ceiling. This week had been horrible. She had been in and out of consciousness and Conan and Ran were clearly worried. Kogoro was too, but he only looked from the door as Ran nursed her. It didn't stop the case from getting forward though. It was exactly a week after Miyano Akemi had visited. Today they would find the 'father'. And he was going to get murdered. If not today, then sometime soon.

"Ah, Marie! You're awake!", Conan had opened the door and came beside her futon.

He pressed a hand against her forehead and his frown softened.

"Good! Your fever didn't come back"

She smiled softly.

"Sorry… Is the case going alright?"

The boy nodded.

"Yeah. We found her father", Conan smiled, but then his frown returned, "Somehow it felt… _off_. The reunion I mean, but it's probably nothing"

Marie gave him a wan smile and returned her gaze to the ceiling.

 _Of course it would be off! It's not her_ real _father._

A pang of worry rushed through her again. The day Miyano Akemi was supposed to die came closer and closer and she was still sick. She hadn't even thought of a plan yet! Her head had hurt too much for that. Only thing she had figured out was that there was no time to save Akemi from the gunshot and after that she would definitely die.

"You're still worried?"

Oh, it showed on her face.

"Yeah… I just have that bad feeling again"

Conan frowned.

"Last time you said that a man did a suicide by stabbing himself in the back"

Marie grimaced, "Thanks for the reminder"

They stayed quiet for a while before Conan stood up.

"Try to rest. I'll go check if I find something wrong with the case"

"…Thanks. I will", Marie gave a smile and closed her eyes.

She would try, but couldn't make any promises. Her unease grew by the day and it wasn't good for her currently sick body. At least the fever was gone. With that she fell into a dreamless sleep and woke up properly two days later being much more awake than the week before.

XXXX

Marie's heartbeat was abnormally fast as Conan was leading a taxi driver to a hotel where he said the 'giant' that had murdered supposed Masami-san's father was at. Things were going on too rapidly for her liking. She still hadn't thought much of a plan for saving Akemi and this was getting desperate.

The taxi stopped and everyone got out. Expect Marie, who still had something to say to the driver.

"Um, excuse me, sir!"

She got the man's attention.

"Could you wait for me and a lady with long dark brown hair? She needs a ride"

Confused the driver nodded, "How long will it take?"

"Maybe five minutes. Is that okay? Oh! Please pretend I don't exist when I get to the car. Ask her if she needs a ride and don't pay attention to me, please! Thanks!", with that Marie got out of the taxi and ran to the others that were already at the door to the hotel.

She was sure the taxi driver was a _little_ confused as she ran away. The first step in her crazy plan was to make Conan late to see Miyano in the taxi and start following. There was less risk for him and Ran if he didn't follow. The second was to get inside the taxi herself. It might not work, but she had to be there or some things just wouldn't happen. Someone had to be there. The third… she wasn't so sure. How could she save Akemi? She decided to worry about it later. She needed the first and second step done first.

After getting inside the hotel Marie saw Conan already running for the elevator. She gulped and waited close by for the door to open and the suitcases to fall. Then Miyano Akemi stepped outside and apologized for the cases. After that two men, Ran and Conan were inside the elevator and Marie shadowed Miyano Akemi to see what she did. After hiding the money with the big suitcases Akemi started walking towards the doors to the taxi line.

 _This better work!_

Marie darted outside and went to the taxi driver pointing at Akemi saying she was the lady he should take.

"Aren't you coming?", the driver asked curiously.

Marie shook her head.

"She said it isn't necessary"

Then she went quietly to the back of the car when no one was looking and opened the trunk climbing in and shutting it again. Now she could only hope no one would open it before they were at their destination. Miyano Akemi did take the taxi and told the place she wanted to be dropped off at. To Marie's relief the driver did exactly as she had asked. Now that she thought of it that was a little miracle as she was only five years old. Why did that man listen to her? Not that it mattered now though. She could only be greatful. Time to think of part three in her plan.

XXXX

The taxi halted to a stop. Marie waited for a second before trying to open the trunk.

 _Oh great, it's stuck!_

That made her panic a little. What if she didn't make it in time? Worried, she patted the 'wall' before her and tried to find something to open it. She didn't have time for this! Then her fingers caught something. She pulled and it clicked. The trunk flew open and she jumped out closing it again. The driver was probably trying to understand what was happening here, but Marie had only Miyano Akemi in her mind. Glancing around frantically she spotted her entering the port Conan and Ran had lost her at the time this happened.

 _I have to follow her and not be seen…_

Determined Marie ran after her and looked around a corner seeing her target turn another one. Marie bit her lower lip and followed quietly but surely. Her heart thumped loudly against her ribs and she slowly took a peak to the place Miyano had went to. It was empty. Her chest tightened slightly and she almost forgot about the 'keep quiet' as she ran to see where the woman had gone to. She was nowhere to be found. The tension in the air increased as Marie begun searching more frantically. She turned around the corners fast always glancing around. It was hard to breath and fear had started to take over as no results came from the search.

Then a loud bang split the air.

A gunshot.

Spinning around Marie sprinted to the direction of the sound. Her chest was tight and it felt like someone was strangling her heart.

 _No, she can't be…!_

Skidding around a corner Marie ran faster. After the next one she halted. Miyano Akemi stood there a hand on her stomach.

 _She can't…!_

The woman dropped down to her knees dark liquid dropping to the ground beneath her.

 _No!_

Marie took a shaky step forward.

 _No…! Not her!_

"No!", she whispered taking another step before running to the woman, "NO!!"

 _She can't die!_

Miyano Akemi looked surprised to see her. Marie fell on her knees in front of her and pressed her hands to the centre of a too rapidly spreading stain.

"What're you… doing here?", Miyano asked her but started coughing right after making the blood spill out of the aggravated wound.

Marie felt tears forming in her eyes as she tried to stop the blood from flowing out.

"I… I didn't want you to die! _Don't_ want you to die!", her whisper sounded broken, fractured, "You _can't_ die!"

After that quiet sobs were the only sound for a few seconds.

"Sorry, girl… It's too late…"

"NO!!!", her scream was heart shattering, "You CAN'T die! Shiho can't lose her sister! Her _family_!"

"H- How?", Akemi looked pained, she was pained.

Marie didn't answer. She couldn't. Her cheeks were wet with tears and body shaking uncontrollably. Still, she forced the words out of her throat.

"I know things…"

"I… see…", the voice wasn't much of a whisper.

A hand reached out and caressed Marie's cheek. Her eyes widened and she lifted her eyes to meet Akemi's. The woman smiled reassuringly, but it only worsened the sorrow inside Marie.

 _Akemi can't die! She can't, she can't, she CAN'T!_

Marie lifted her head up to scream the sorrow out.

 _Don't let her die!!!_

A flash of light filled Marie's vision as she let her feelings flow freely. It brightened for a second, before dimming and going away leaving the girl falling limp and dropping to the ground. Her consciousness wavered for a second ears catching a surprised gasp before she fell into the darkness.

XXXX

Conan was thinking at lightning speed. That woman had gotten away. She probably took a taxi and went somewhere. There was no way to follow her. Unless… The police. They could probably stop the taxi.

"Hey, Conan-kun!", Ran asked behind him, worried, "Where's Marie-chan?"

Conan blinked and looked around. She was nowhere to be seen. When had they lost her? Was it when they had gone inside the hotel? He should have noticed! Why wasn't she around? She should be here. She wouldn't just leave if she knew what was up. A terrifying thought crossed his mind. Had she noticed the woman looked like Hirota Masami and went after her? Not completely impossible. No, she must have gone after her. Was she hurt? Why hadn't she contacted him?

Conan's phone rang. He dug it up from his pocket hoping it was Marie. It was. He answered right away but before he could say anything her voice came from the phone.

"Conan", her voice was shaky and frail, "I'm at the closest port from the hotel… Masami-neechan… she probably died"

Her words were full of grief.

"Please, come here soon!", it also sounded like she had been crying.

"We're coming! Don't move from there!", Conan turned to Ran, "Ran-neechan, Marie is at the closest port from here. The police is needed there!"

"Wha- ?", Ran was cut off by Conan again.

"Please go get them!"

Ran seemed hesistant but nodded and ran back inside, where the police had arrived a minute ago.

"Marie! What happened?", Conan asked sharply worried for his sister.

"I… hid inside the taxi she went in… lost sight of her and then… then there was a loud bang… she was bleeding… I- I don't remember… there's a trail of blood leading… to the… oc… an…", her voice faded and there was a clattering sound.

The phone had probably fallen to the ground. A soft thump was heard afterwards. Conan froze.

"O- oi! Marie! _Marie!!_ "

There was no answer. Ran was calling for him. Conan jerked around to see a police car ready to leave. He somehow found his way to the car and sat there ready to jump out when the car stopped. He had to find that reckless girl.

 _Marie, you better be alright!_

XXXX

 **Yes, I'm evil. It's a cliffhanger. I didn't know how to fit all else in this one so you will have to wait. I'll _try_ to get the next one out on the weekend, but... as I said before, I don't really know _how_ to write it. I'll plan it out eventually... Sorry everyone who wants to know what happens next as soon as possible.**


	9. The Hospital Visit

**Hello! It's been a while. Sorry it took so long to get anything ready and right after a cliffhanger... Ugh. I was too evil. Sorry. This one is short too, because of school and homework, if you know the feeling. It'll probably be just as irregular from this point on. And I have no idea what next. Maybe something with Kaito? Or the detective boys? That would actually be kinda fun...**

 **CHAPTER NINE**

"Are you ready?", Ran asked Conan as they stood in front of a closed door.

The boy looked up and nodded seriously. They were at a hospital's hallway. Ran opened the door and both stepped in to see a boring and empty looking room with one white sheeted bed. On the bed laid a little girl with long and wavy dark brown hair. Her eyelids were closed and lips a little apart. She was sleeping soundly.

Conan climbed on a visitor seat and watched the peaceful looking girl. He frowned a little. A flashback of the girl in question lying on the ground hands covered in blood her mobile phone next to her made it's way to the present from the unpleasant memory last night. The trail of blood beside her had been Masami's, although that wasn't her real name. No one knew what was. The bloody trail led to the ocean hinting that the woman had thrown herself into the waves. No body was found yet and it was unlikely for it to show up. Marie had been unconscious from that point. It was a little worrying.

A quiet groan cut the memory.

"Marie-chan?", Ran asked softly kneeling beside the bed.

Conan looked up relieved to see her stir. She was waking up. Sky blue eyes opened gaze flickering on the ceiling before landing on the two guests in the room. Her eyes were still a little unfocused, but a wan smile formed on her lips upon seeing them.

"It's the hospital?", the voice was raspy and quiet.

"Yeah. Everything is okay now", Ran soothed and caressed her cheek gently.

Marie closed her eyes briefly before Ran pulled her hand away and stood up.

"I'll go tell the doctor you're up. Conan-kun? Please watch after your sister"

Conan glanced at her and nodded. The door closed and silence fell on the room. After a few seconds it was broken by Marie.

"Do you want to ask something?"

Her brother stayed quiet for another few seconds. Then he lifted his gaze to look at her in the eyes.

"What happened?"

Marie looked away.

"She… got shot", there was a long pause, "I tried to stop the flow of blood, but… you know… she told me who did it though", there was pain in the girl's voice.

Conan tensed waiting for her to continue.

"They wore black clothes", her eyes locked with Conan's, "An organisation that favors black. The same ones that made us shrink"

XXXX

Marie hated lying. She _hated_ it. Especially lying to Conan. She just couldn't tell him the truth this time. Not yet anyway. Sighing she turned to face the wall of the hospital room. The white wall let her mind roll back to those scary moments Miyano Akemi had been bleeding to death.

The blood had rushed out with no sign of stopping, her hands were shaking as the red stain continued to spread beneath her fingers. It was scary. She was dying right in front of her. Then there was the light. A strange bright red flash of light that disappeared right when she fell and fainted. It was the same light that brought her to this world.

Then she had woken up when someone was shaking her. Marie had opened her eyes to see Akemi's worried face right above her. She had wondered if it was a dream, but no. Akemi had been there alive and well. The hole in her stomach was _gone_. There was _nothing_ left of it. As if she never got shot. It was a shocking relief and neither knew what happened, but they put it on that strange light.

After that they had sorted it out somehow by talking. Marie promised to get the money before the organisation and had called the Kudo's to get Akemi a place to stay and a new identity. Of course, she only told that Shinichi gave the number and that her name was Grace Filneyard. There was a lot of blood left on Akemi, so they decided to get her 'body' disposed to the ocean. She herself would climb up somewhere safe and wait for the Kudo's.

Marie had told Akemi about knowing something of the future and that her sister was going to be fine if she 'died'. It was kind of a relief to share the big secret with someone. Akemi was going to contact her when she was safe somewhere in the new apartment. And had a new name. The name Haibara was a must, because they wanted her to become Haibara Ai's sister at some point.

Then, when everything was settled and Akemi had jumped into the ocean Marie had gone to the place where she had been 'murdered' and shaking with relief had called Conan. Acting skills were almost not needed as all she had to think about to make herself feel miserable was think of Akemi bleeding to death right there. In the end, because of the relief and strong emotions from a little while ago were still fresh in her mind, her exhaustion caught up and she had fainted to the spot. After that she had woken up in the hospital and told Conan the necessary lies to get the 'story' back on track.

Marie smiled at the ceiling.

It was a relief. Miyano Akemi was still alive! Shiho didn't have to lose her family like Marie did. It would turn out alright… _right_?

Swallowing the lump in her throat Marie closed her eyes determined to fall asleep. She would be discharged tomorrow. She shouldn't spend the night worrying about the future. Whatever was coming Conan, her and everyone else should be able to deal with it.

It was going to be okay.

With that, Marie fell to a dreamless sleep with a small smile on her lips.

XXXX

 **And the end of this short explanation chapter. Thank you for hanging in there with my last annoying cliffhanger. Let's hope there aren't too many others like that. I'll try to get the next one ready in about a week. Maybe a little longer. I don't really know. Anyways, thanks for reading this far and I'll see you later! Bye!**


	10. Ghostbusting

**Hi again! This was ready sooner than I thought. It might be kind of short, but I hope you like it. A little ease up from the two before. Thank you again for reviews! It's nice to read you're opinions and reactions.**

 **CHAPTER** **TEN**

"You know… Yoshida Ayumi asked me ghostbusting tomorrow"

Marie lowered her book to blink at his brother, who was doing some homework.

 _They're doing that already? Sounds pretty fun…_

"Can I come too?"

It was Conan's turn to blink.

"I don't see why not", he shrugged.

Marie smiled and resumed her reading. It was one of those murder mysteries Conan liked. She had wanted to know what they were, so she read one and decided it was good. Not that she could figure out the murderer beforehand as his brother seemed to be doing.

"Is this your third today?"

She shrugged.

"I was bored. Ran-neechan didn't let me do almost anything, because I'm still 'recovering'"

Marie hadn't been to school today, even though she said she was alright. Ran hadn't let her. Conan chuckled.

"Must have been annoying"

"You tell me. She came to check on me every _ten minutes_ "

"Wow. That's a little… I don't know… overboard?"

Ran took that moment to stick her head to the bedroom to see Marie lying on her back on the bed nose in the book and Conan doing homework sitting at the edge.

"Marie-chan? Do you need anything?"

"No thank you, Ran-neechan!", Marie said cheerfully.

"Okay then", she disappeared only to appear three seconds later, "Tell me if you start feeling bad"

"Okay!"

The door closed again leaving the two to the room in a long silence.

"How many times has she done that today?", Conan asked turning to her sister.

Marie groaned and let the book drop on her eyes.

"I lost count at forty eight"

"...You're kidding me"

The look Marie gave him told otherwise.

XXXX

"Okay everyone! Let me see what you brought!", Kojima Genta commanded the little ghostbuster group before showing his own equipment.

"I brought my metal bat to bust the ghosts up!", he declared.

"I brought snacks for when we're hungry!", Ayumi showed her bag.

"I brought flashlights for everyone and a compass so we won't get lost", Mitsuhiko said showing the compass.

Everyone turned to Conan.

"I… uh…", Conan looked for something before his eyes found it beside him, "Brought a crazy monkey!", a false cheerful act and a pointed thumb to Marie's direction.

The kids turned to the shortest and youngest of the group, who shot a glare at Conan. That disappeared quickly with her clinging to Conan's arm and cheering.

"I brought my big brother!", she exclaimed and you could almost see the flowers in her voice.

Mitsuhiko and Ayumi exchanged glances.

"Doesn't that mean Conan is a monkey too?", the boy asked.

Conan had an unimpressed look on his face as he glanced at his sister.

"Nope! He's a gorilla", Marie continued her false cheer.

Now you could practically see a tic mark on his forehead.

"Marie…"

The girl acted oblivious to his annoyance. Conan sighed giving up. The kids stared at them for a little longer before moving on to continue the ghostbusting.

It didn't take long for them to get inside the gates and open the front door slowly. It was dark inside. You could only see the dusty floor from the door. Marie gulped. Even when she knew there weren't ghosts it was still kind of scary. Even more scary when she knew there was someone still living there.

"You scared?"

The voice made her jump and she turned to bump her head to Conan's.

"Ow", she rubbed her forehead before glaring at her brother, "I'm _not_ scared"

Conan seemed amused and lifted one eyebrow, "Really?"

Marie turned to face the darkness again. She would _not_ admit to a gorilla she was scared. Unfortunately that was when the lightning hit and Ayumi screamed 'Kyaaaah! Thundeeer!' making Marie shudder and crouch covering her head with the hood. She was _not_ going to scream. Someone touched her shoulder making her yelp and shoot up and inside the building turning to face the boys with a horrified expression that melted soon with relief. Mitsuhiko had touched her. Not a monster. Not that monsters existed.

That was when Ayumi screamed again.

Marie felt a shiver run down her spine and jumped behind Conan's back eyes squeezed shut.

"Changed my mind. I'm scared"

"Why did you _come_ if you're not good with these kinds of things?"

Marie felt her ears heating up from embarrassment. Good thing her face was covered with the hoodie.

"Let's just go and get it over with!", she hid the embarrassment pushing Conan forward never letting go of his shoulders.

XXXX

Marie was becoming more comfortable with the darkness and scary statues as time went on. She was still walking quite close to Conan though. She couldn't help but feel that he was the most comfortable presence in this 'haunted' mansion.

"Hehe… Look at us walking around in here… It's like we're playing a role playing game or something", Genta said suddenly.

That made Marie smile. It was true.

"Yeah! We're a party of adventurers!", Mitsuhiko voiced his thoughts.

"I'm the hero, of course!", Genta pointed a thumb at himself.

"And I'm the cute little fighter girl!", Ayumi said and Marie could almost see a heart floating after the words.

"I'm the sharp headed magician!", Mitsuhiko seemed proud of his choice.

"Then I'm…", Conan was cut off by Genta pointing at him telling he's a villager.

"But a villager isn't an adventurer, right?", Conan protested, but the kids didn't let it go.

Conan was stuck as a villager.

"What am I?", Marie asked the trio ahead of them.

"You're…", they didn't seem to know what she was.

"Hmm… Oh, I know!", the girl pulled her light blue toy Magic Wand out of her pouch and waved it, "I'm a monkey fairy!"

Conan tried to hide a snigger. The three in front of them just stared at her for a good while before busting into laughter. Marie only grinned at them. Her fears really started to ease up. It was a good sign. Then a door in front of them creaked and the three kids hid behind Conan's back pushing the monkey fairy away from there. Marie yelped and blinked at the shivering trio.

Her turn to hide a laugh.

Or maybe not.

"Pfffft… You _do_ realize you're hiding behind a villager's back, right?", she giggled at them getting three glares from behind Conan.

"Shut up! Conan, hurry up and go!", Genta ordered behind the boy who looked as amused as Marie.

The girl giggled.

"I'll go first. Monkeys are curious creatures", she gave them a wink and skipped towards the open door.

She thought she heard something like 'how come she's not scared anymore' from behind her, but she wasn't sure. Quietly peeking from the door Marie saw an open window and a pretty empty room. She dropped two hand signs to Conan, 'All clear', and stepped in the room hearing Conan's quick translation to the other three. It was amazing how fast he was learning the new language!

After everyone was in the room and Mitsuhiko explained that the door moved because of wind, Marie noticed Conan looking at something under the window. Now the children would start disappearing. She wondered if she should too.

 _Maybe I'll just stick with Conan._

She shrugged it off for the time being just in time to see Mitsuhiko disappear through the door to go to the toilet.

 _That's it, he's going to disappear._

XXXX

Well… This was kind of scary. They were now hiding behind a closet beside a cell that had a pretty insane man inside it. Then there was the insane man's mother, who was crouched in front of the cell offering him food. The same woman who had dumped Mitsuhiko and Genta outside the mansion.

Conan was right in front of Marie and Ayumi was at the safest corner looking teary eyed. She couldn't blame her. It had been scary to hear the boys scream even though Marie knew they would be alright. It also was pretty exhausting to run after Conan everywhere. He had told her when she followed him that there was someone living in the mansion (she already knew that, but pretended to be shocked anyway) and Conan actually _let_ her help him try and find where that person was. Progress in getting Conan to trust her more.

Then they had saved Ayumi and watched the woman go and disappear to thin air (underground) and went after her to find the cellar and the cell where the man was. Then they hid behind the closet before the woman came.

And then the bucket fell.

Conan started his deduction.

Conan in the middle of deduction.

Conan introducing himself in the middle of deduction and stepping out of their hiding place.

Conan ending the deduction and angering the woman.

Marie hopping on the tips of her toes activating the shoes and bouncing from a wall to trip the said woman and Conan kicking the knife she had aimed at him away. Marie ended up sitting on top of the woman and glaring down at her.

"Do _not_ hurt my brother!", she narrowed her eyes before slowly getting up and letting the son talk to his mother.

Case closed. They turned themselves in, as it happened in the manga.

XXXX

Later Conan and Marie were in Ran's room this time Marie doing homework and Conan reading a mystery novel. It had been like that quite a while when Conan opened his mouth.

"That's two beatings you've saved me from"

Marie looked up, surprised.

"The Abe Yutaka case and yesterday", Conan looked at her lifting his gaze up from the book, "Thanks"

The girl gave him a warm smile.

"You've saved me too"

A frown, "How?"

"By being here"

This time a questioning eyebrow. It was so _Conan_ that Marie had to giggle.

"Let's face it. I could _never_ have faced this kind of thing alone. I'd have probably gotten myself killed three times in a row if left alone in the situation", she gestured down at her small body.

Then Marie looked at a wall in front of her still smiling.

"And you've given me what I was looking for all along. A _family_. I don't know about you, but I have a hard time _not_ to think about you as my brother"

She could feel her ears getting a little flushed, but she didn't care at the moment. It was true after all. When Marie spared her brother a glance she could see that he had a little blush on his cheeks as he stared at his book. Then he lifted his gaze to meet her's.

"Ba'arou! That doesn't count as saving... Me too. Like it or not, you're stuck as my sister now", he muttered glancing sideways after it.

Marie giggled again. Her brother really wasn't used to these kinds of things.

"I like it!", she announced jumping beside the boy with her books and continued the homework.

Conan flushed a little beside her but relaxed right after that. It really was funny how they got along so well.

XXXX

 **Next stop: No idea. I'll figure it out somewhere along the week or after it. Yay for irregular updates! (They're not great at all except when you update almost every day) This was an easy going chapter. I'm not sure if I'm happy with that last bit, but... I don't want to change it. It's okay like that (Tries to convince herself it's ture). Anyway, it was pretty fun to write. Again, let's see where the story goes and thank you for reading this far! Hope you liked it!**


	11. Meiko-neechan

**Aaand done! Finally finished! Sorry for making you wait for this long. It's not even a long one *sigh*. Thank you for following, favouriting and reviewing! It helps a _lot_! More at the end of the chapter.**

 **CHAPTER** **ELEVEN**

A faint knock echoed in the back of Marie's mind as she stepped back from a plain gray door waiting for it to be opened. Her heart was thumping and she bit her lower lip. She was nervous. It didn't take long before the sound of footsteps could be heard on the other side and the lock clicked. Marie lifted her gaze up and put on a small smile as a young woman was revealed from behind it.

"Ah! Marie-chan! How nice of you to visit!"

A woman with light brown hair tied up in a loose chignon and light grey and blue eyes smiled down stepping sideways to invite the small girl in.

"Yup! Thank you for letting me come, Meiko-neechan!", Marie smiled with an overly bright voice and stepped in.

The door closed leaving behind a quiet corridor. Beside the door just below the doorbell was a newly placed nametag telling that the apartment belonged to a Haibara.

XXXX

"Wow! The Kudos did a really good job with this", Marie whistled looking around the neat, small apartment.

It seemed like someone had moved in just a little while ago. There were still unopened boxes lying in a corner, but everything else was tidy and looking good. It was a good idea to ask for their help. It was also a good idea to ask for their number beforehand from professor Agasa. They had taken everything, _everything_ , in stride. And didn't mind the oddness of the fact that a five year old girl asked for this favor saying the hakase gave her the number.

"Yes, they really did. I don't know how I would have done without their help. With my appearance too… ", she tugged a bang in front of her face and studied it carefully, "Yukiko-san made it look so _natural_ "

Marie could only agree. She smiled at the color. It made her remember Shiho's hair. The strawberry blonde hair she had was so beautiful. Haibara Meiko's hair was a shade darker and without the hint of red, but they still looked so similar. They _needed_ to be sisters in the future. But first they needed a plan.

"So… Shall we?", Marie asked the older girl.

Meiko grew serious again and sat on a chair in front of her, "We shall"

There was an uncomfortable silence which was filled with the two staring into the depths of the others eyes. Finally Akemi broke it.

"What… was that light?"

Marie bit her lip and looked into her hands. The light. She still didn't know where it came from or what it wanted. She felt like she knew, but it was in the back of her head and she just couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"I… honestly don't know. It brought me here, that's for sure and healed you. The only connection is that it saved us from dying"

"Red, feels warm and… _filling_. That's what I felt", Akemi told her a hand automatically searching for the wound that had disappeared _completely_ , "Filling light that is, well, _alive_ "

Marie nodded, "My feelings exactly. What I don't get is, where did it come from?"

There was a small pause as both thought about it.

"What I don't get is how you know the future. And what do you mean by 'brought me here'?", the girl looked at Marie intently.

There was an uncmfortable pause.

"I, uh, I'm from… It's freaky, but I'm from another world or… an alternate… universe? Not really sure…", Marie took a peek at the other's face seeing a surprised expression.

Five minutes really wasn't a long time to set up a hasty plan and pull it off, which happened the last time they talked. It wasn't really a time to reveal everything and she was just glad Miyano Akemi took her word for it. She really wouldn't have known what to do if she hadn't.

"That light brought me here from a plane crash where I almost died. It kind of teleported me here right before I could crash. I don't remember much of it though… As for the future knowing thing…", Marie took a deep breath and locked her eyes with the blue and gray ones, "Would you believe me if I said I read it all?"

Akemi looked surprised, then thoughtful. It took a while and Marie could almost see her mind working.

"Yes… it would make sense. Are you saying that this world is fictional in your universe?"

Marie blinked, surprised, "Yeah. You caught up pretty quick. It was a manga that I read through and through like, a million times. Almost literally"

And right now Conan was with Kogoro and Ran on the boat trip with the married couple and the old man and one guy that were murdered. She didn't want to go. It stung to know there was murders happening, but she couldn't have done _anything_. Besides, otherwise Ran wouldn't get the letter and it would change things, what Marie didn't want to risk. So she stayed with Agasa.

Anyway, back to the present.

"You probably want to know details of your sister's escape?"

At this Akemi's concentration grew, if possible, and she nodded firmly.

"Okay. First, do you know what your sister is doing?"

"Yes, well. She's in the research department of the organisation"

"Yes, and the project she's working on is a drug meant to kill and leave no trace. The untraceable poison, APTX 4869", Marie's tone was serious.

This seemed like new information to the sister, but Marie continued.

"And here is where it gets freaky. When I was teleported to this world, I landed in an amusement park, Tropical Land. It just happened to be beside a place Gin and Vodka decided to use the poison for the first time and made Shinichi Kudo the famous High School Detective, their guinea pig", Akemi didn't yet seem to grasp where Marie was going with this, "I, of course, happened to see this particular action and they poisoned me too. See where it got me?"

Akemi's eyes widened, "You don't mean…!"

Marie nodded.

"The poison turned us into children"

A stunned silence fell into the room as the woman opposite her seemed to go through this information. Then she gasped, realizing something.

"Shiho is going to attempt suicide!", the look was horrified and Marie couldn't blame her.

They were talking about her sister trying to die.

"She is. But that's all that happens. She _attempts_ suicide, but shrinks like I and Conan. Don't worry too much, she is one of those one-in-a-million to survive it. After that she will escape and turn up in front of the Kudo mansion, where Agasa-hakase will find her. Then, if we don't change the original timeline too much she'll be fine. And if we do… well, it's a risk, but I think it would turn out pretty well if not better. It's a big risk though, so I've been going with the original for all this time and I'm starting to ramble, sorry", Marie ended with a hint of embarrassment on her cheeks.

She really wasn't used to making explanations. It was so hard. This one turned out quite well though.

"Well… this is a lot to go through. And it's hard to believe. _Alternate universe!_ I feel like I've seen everything…", Akemi sighed, "It's a great advantage though. Have you told anyone else?"

"No. I'm thinking about telling Conan, though… He's _so much_ smarter than me. And I'm changing things already with saving you and even being here. If I change something I would like to do it with more… planning, you know? It's crazy to do things without thinking. Knowledge is power, but some of it is way dangerous", this was the matter Marie had been balancing with for the last few days.

What if she did something stupid with her knowledge? It was possible, and likely, and she didn't like it. This was something she needed help with. But at the same time she was afraid to ask, afraid to do something wrong. It was scary. So it was also relieving to get some of it off her shoulders. Have someone she could tell it.

Akemi was thinking. She thought about how impossible this situation was, how strange it was. But there she was, sitting across a five year old girl, who was really about ten years older and from another world. It felt foreign. Then she realized what kind of situation the girl had been put in. She got thrown into another world and she knew what was happening next. The good and bad things. She wanted to prevent those worse things, but didn't know how or even if she should. She needed advice. She needed help. It was a big burden a young girl had been carrying alone for the past month. She knew Akemi was going to die and it was a critical choice, but she chose to save her.

Akemi cleared her throat a little.

"You know… Thank you. For wanting to save me", she smiled a little, "You succeeded even if it wasn't planned. You have a good heart"

Her smile softened. This girl was something. To be able to act this calm even with the burden.

"I think… I think you should do what you feel is right. What you feel like is a good decision. Get allies. Think things through. I think that will guide you to the right path here. Don't worry too much", Akemi copied the girl from a little while ago, "You have friends right here. Don't worry, because people care about you here. Even if you don't feel like it"

To this point Marie had sat in silence and listened. The voice touched her heart and warmed it.

"Thank you…", was her quiet whisper.

She was smiling. It was a safe smile. A smile of relief and peace. A smile Akemi liked on that too young face.

They stayed like that for a moment before growing serious and locking eyes.

"Ready to start planning?", Marie asked.

"Ready"

They were going to bring this family together some way or the other. Best to do it with a good plan.

XXXX

Marie sat on the floor of Agasa's house trying out the new card tricks Kaito had thought her.

First, cut the deck, shuffle, spread, flip, gather and cut again. Then proceed to making the trick.

She repeated a few times to familiarize herself with it and then leaned back with a satisfied sigh. Magic was fun and exciting and Kaito was an amazing teacher. It was never boring with him around. They had started to resemble a pair of a master and an apprentice in the last few meetings. Kaito would always give her more ideas and ways to polish the tricks and then gave her new and more advanced ones. It was fun and reminded her of her parents magic lessons.

It was also funny how alike they looked. Aoko had already nicknamed them as 'The Grinning Duo' due to their entirely similar prankster grins. And pranks were a thing that happened with every meeting. Marie didn't make them, but if Kaito had an idea (he always had at least ten), she followed. The most exciting part for her was the planning. You could let your imagination run free and try new methods. It was just so fun to be with Kaito. Then again, what to expect from a phantom thief?

What Kaito thought about her was a different matter. She had absolutely no idea other than the fact that he cared. She knew he knew she wasn't a normal little child. She had too much knowledge and acted too mature for that. He probably thought she was some kind of a mystery, but hadn't looked into it yet. Although, what did she know? He was a phantom thief. Phantom thieves could be careful and quiet with investigations.

Did Marie want him to find out, though? True, phantom thieves could keep secrets. Plus, one would be an awesome ally, but would it change things too much? And would it change it for worse or better?

It was a tough question.

Sighing Marie remembered Akemi's, now Meiko's, advice and made her decision.

 _I'll tell him later when it feels right._

A flash of a bespectacled boy filled her mind for a moment and smile was tugging the corners of her mouth.

 _Him too._

XXXX

 **And I skipped the boat case. I didn't know how Marie would have fitted in and I think I would have done the same decision as her. Plus, meeting Akemi again was a priority!** **Next** **in the manga there is a pause for a month. Should I just skip to the next case (Ran is suspicious) or make my own between? A case Marie doesn't know about sounds tempting, but it will take a while if not forever. The other option is to skip it and forget about it or come back to it later, but that might make some details harder to sort out... Your choice! *A Marie grin*** **And thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!**


	12. Afraid of the Dark

**Wow. I'm publishing this with my _phone_. In the middle of a break at school. It's a little filler chapter or something of that kind. I still haven't planned what happens next... You'll have to wait. Anyways... Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER** **TWELVE**

"Conan!"

Okay, the one thing he was and wasn't expecting was Marie literally jumping down the stairs and tackling him in a hug right when he got back from the trip. Luckily he still held his balance.

"Ouh! Marie, what-"

"I missed you!", she cut him off and tightened her grip.

Somehow it wasn't strangling like the usual hugs he got from his mother. Still, he felt like Ran was 'aww' -ing and it was embarrassing.

"Marie, let go! We're in the _middle of the street_!", he hissed and tried to pry her hands away.

The girl pouted but let go and stepped away smiling at Ran and Kogoro.

"Welcome back!", she grinned before taking Conan's luggage and skipping up the stairs.

The boy sighed as she watched the retreating back. If he was honest, he had missed the cheerful girl too, but there was no way he would say that in front of anyone. It had barely been three days! It's not long enough to miss someone!

"Ne, Marie-chan? What did you do when we were gone?", Ran asked trailing after the five year old.

Marie blinked at her and grinned.

"Learned magic tricks!"

"Whoa! That's cool! Can you show me one?"

"A little later. My hands are full"

Conan raised an eyebrow. She practiced magic? This was the first time he heard of that. Was that where she went every Sunday? Or almost every Sunday. There was that one when she was sick. Actually, now that he thought about it, many of her actions were a little off someway. Like when they first met. She was too… well, how to put it… _familiar_ with him. And she didn't ask about many things. Like, she never questioned who Ran was to him. Or Agasa. It's like she knew them before they even met. And then there were her 'bad feelings' that were _very_ accurate. It's like she… wait a minute! That time she…

' _I knew something bad was going to happen_ '

Marie.

It was off. She was hiding something. The question was _what_.

Conan returned his thoughtful gaze to Marie's cheerful face as she told Ran what she did while they were gone.

 _What are you hiding behind that smile of yours?_

XXXX

 _She was running._ _The night was quiet and chilly. It was a beach. She ran across the sand like a fire was after her. The cold waves brushed her feet as they hit the wet ground rapidly. She couldn't go any faster but she had to make it._ _A gunshot._ _It split the air with a sharp cry._ _Suddenly she saw a woman holding her stomach, bleeding out. Two black figures hovered over her in the sky. A hand reached forward. Her heart beat faster._ _It held a red and white pill._ _It was inching closer._ _The moonlight glinted from the smooth surface as it closed on her mouth and was pushed in. It was an amusement park. The dark figure with long silver hair smirked._ _Everything flared red._ Marie shot up with a startled cry dying in her throat.

She was panting with cold sweat on her forehead. Heart beating in her ears her eyes searched the room she was in and finally stopped on her lap.

With a shaky, relieved sigh she flopped back to the futon staring at the ceiling.

It was a nightmare.

Nothing more.

Nothing dangerous.

They weren't here. She was _safe_.

When her breathing finally evened out, she rolled over to her phone to check the time.

5:12.

Well, no point in sleeping anymore. The school started at eight. She doubted she _could_ sleep after that anyway. Taking a deep breath Marie closed her eyes for a second before climbing out of bed and tiptoeing to the door. Luckily Ran was a heavy sleeper. It didn't take long before she had soundlessly escaped to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. She was just about to open the tap after climbing on top of a chair to do so, when she noticed light reflecting from it.

Moonlight.

She turned her gaze to the window letting the light through and saw a full, round moon. It was beautiful, but right now it gave her unnecessary shivers.

Reminders of the nightmare.

And her flight to Japan.

It had been a full moon then too. Right before the drop from the sky she had looked out of the window to see it.

"Can't sleep?"

Marie almost dropped the glass she was still clutching in her hand. Whipping her head around she saw Conan at the door smiling at her. He had almost given her a heart attack! Trying to calm her racing heart she finally opened the tap and let the water flow for a second before responding.

"Yeah"

They were quiet as Marie filled her glass and climbed down staring into the water.

"Nightmare?", was Conan's next question.

She glanced at him, surprised, and nodded before drinking the water in one go.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Marie considered it for a while and put the glass in the sink before jumping down from the chair.

"It was about the two black guys", she felt more then saw Conan tensing, "They poisoned me again"

She shuddered at the image flashing in her mind again. The hand reached for her wanting to take her away. Gulping she turned to her brother nervous of what she wanted to ask.

"Can I… hug you?", she watched at him with a lost look in her eyes.

The look said she was scared. Afraid of the world around her. Looking for something safe. It was so very foreign in those eyes. Conan didn't want her to feel like that. Before he could respond though Marie had taken a hesitant step closer and then threw her arms around his torso and hid her face in his shoulder. She was trembling, he realized.

"Shinichi?", the whisper was so quiet he barely heard it.

Marie _never_ called him Shinichi in this house unless something was up. He gulped and lifted his gaze to the back of Marie's long, brown hair.

"I'm scared of them. They tried to _kill_ us. They almost… If I see them again I think I'll freeze", her grip tightened, "But I want to help!"

Sky blue eyes narrowed and blinked forward. A small hand reached to the back of Marie's head protectively. When he next spoke, the voice was darker and full of determination.

"When that time comes, we need to protect each other. We need to remember who we want to protect from _them_. If you do freeze up, I've got your back. And I _know_ you'll have mine regardless the situation. You're not the type to run away from your fears"

Gradually Marie's trembling stopped. She still held on tightly, needing the reassurance that those words were true. They stayed like that for a long moment, before Marie sighed in relief and pulled away slowly. She met her brother's eyes and nodded a small, weak smile dancing on her lips.

"Thank you. I needed that"

XXXX

They were walking towards their school side by side like every time. Only this time they stayed quiet longer. This morning's conversation had gotten to them both, though Conan had other things in mind too. He was struggling between asking and waiting. In the end he just let out his breath.

"You're hiding something", he fixed his gaze on the ground and stopped seeing the other pair of shoes slow before settling completely.

The statement got Marie's mind whirling. Conan had figured it out. He might be angry with her for keeping the secret. He might not trust her anymore if she tried to wiggle herself out of it. This was a gamble. To tell or not. Marie was scared of anyone figuring it out. She didn't want to burden anyone else with this future knowledge thing. On the other hand it would be relieving to just tell. Share it with someone else. Was Conan ready for that kind of thing? She didn't think so. Not yet anyway. She swallowed hard and lifted her eyes to Conan.

"Yes"

The boy met her gaze and Marie could tell he saw the hesitation and worry in her eyes.

"Why?"

The girl heard the other's not voiced thoughts behind the question. 'Don't you trust me?' was one that came through the easiest. It was hard not to tell him and she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to keep it, but she was scared of changes. She wasn't going to lie to her brother though.

"Because it's… I'm scared of it changing just about everything", she didn't want to make the future miserable when she knew for a fact that it otherwise had to have a good ending.

Conan looked thoughtful.

"I… I'll tell you when it feels right, okay? If you don't figure it out yourself beforehand, that is. Sorry, but I just don't feel like it's a good idea to reveal it now", she turned around to continue on the path to school.

She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll wait"

Marie's breath hitched. He had just promised not to actively try and figure it out. To wait until she was ready. It made her smile and warmth spread through her chest.

"…Thanks"

XXXX

 **Oh, yeah! I'm going on a vacation for about a week starting from 26th day of this month. I can't publish anything then. Italy, here I come!**


	13. Filler - Monsters

**I just had a short idea of what would happen when Ayumi notices Marie is feeling down from her nightmare.**

 **Filler - Monsters**

"Ne, Marie-chan?", Ayumi was sitting right in front of the smaller girl's desk.

Said girl lifted her head and tilted it questioningly.

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out"

A blink, then thoughtful expression.

"Well, I had a nightmare…", she trailed off.

Conan was eyeing his sister with pity. He seemed to know more. Ayumi only looked worried.

"That's bad! Were they the _monsters_?", she said the last word shuddering with fear.

Luckily that's when Mitsuhiko butted in, "Monsters? _Phh_ , Those aren't real! They're only mythical creatures that never existed"

"B- But Ayumi has one in her closet!", the girl with a headband insisted.

"That's not possible. There are no monsters"

"Hey! Are you saying Ayumi is lying?", Genta, who had been eating his lunch, came to stand right behind Mitsuhiko.

Marie thought she'd seen the scene somewhere before but before she could dwell on it Ayumi was talking again.

"But it always comes to my dreams! It's big and dark… And it has _horns_ "

Genta and Mitsuhiko exchanged glances.

"You know, Ayumi. It helps if you imagine it wearing something ridiculous. Like a ballerina-dress", Mitsuhiko told her.

Genta looked like he was thinking too, "Yeah. My mom told me to think the monster lives in a pink room hugging teddy bears or dressing up dolls"

Marie blinked, imagined Gin in a pink room hugging teddy bears and singing as dressing up dolls, talking to them in a silly voice you use for little children…

She couldn't help it. She burst out laughing.

"Pffff… HAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone turned to her watching the scene oddly.

"Why is she laughing?", Genta asked frowning.

"HIHAHAHA!"

"Maybe she imagined her monster in a dress?", mused Mitsuhiko.

"I thought she might be imagining it playing nicely with babies", Ayumi said to the boy.

That earned a new burst of laughter as Marie doubled over holding her stomach, "No! Stop! I- It's too much! HAHAHA!"

Conan looked at the four with a bemused expression. He met Marie's eyes and the girl signed 'black' and 'pink' giving him a full understanding of the situation… which made him snort and put a hand on his mouth to hide his laughter.

The three real kids looked between the two clearly confused.

Conan got over his laughing fit faster, "T- Thanks guys! It- It helps a lot"

This only confused the trio more. They glanced at each other and shrugged, leaving the two in their fun.

XXXX

 **Yeah, so this wasn't a real chapter. Just a filler. I'll work on the real chapter next week or after it.** **Probably after, because tests and a vacation.**


	14. Dealing With Cases

**Whew! It's. Finally. Ready. I didn't have any great ideas for any cases, so this is just something for the lost month in the manga. It's written with a 'just what comes to mind' attitude and therefore the story itself doesn't progress much here. It's also pretty short. Hope you like it anyway. And I'm sorry for the long pause. It's last week before Finland's autumn holidays and we have _a lot_ of tests.**

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

 _Well, this figures. There's no way Conan can be caseless for a month._

Marie stood little ways from Conan, who examined a corpse of a middle aged woman. The woman who just gave her a candy for helping her carry a bag. Who was _alive_ just a minute ago. Marie shook the thoughts out of her head. They gave her an unpleasant feeling in the stomach that she could deal with later. She knew she would never get used to this and Conan wouldn't either. Right now, though, she needed her thoughts clear. Solve the case first, think about it later.

"Find something?", she walked to the boy and whispered.

Conan glanced at her once and nodded, "She was killed with a knife used to slit her throat. About twenty centimeters long. It was done in a hurry and unplanned. The killer most likely threw the knife away somewhere nearby. Motive was probably money"

Marie averted her eyes from the corpse glueing her eyes to Conan's cowlick, "Should I look for the knife?"

"The sooner it's found the better. Go ahead. Do you have gloves?"

"Are these good enough?"

Conan glanced at the rubber gloves and nodded, did a double take, and stared.

"Why do you have _rubber gloves_ with you?"

The girl grinned a prankster-like grin Conan had started to fear a little, "Oh, you never know when you need them"

Conan just stared at the girl's back when she walked away pulling the gloves on. He was still puzzled until he remembered the girl practiced magic. He made a mental note to not question the odd things she had on her in the future.

XXXX

The case was finally over an hour later and the four, Ran, Kogoro, and the not kids, left the scene to go home. Marie was deep in thought.

 _This one definitely wasn't in the manga._

She remembered each and every scene the manga had to offer and right now she was living the one month's pause where she shouldn't have any idea what happens next. She had, though. She got the same bad feeling she had when she walked towards the second case in this world in Okino Yoko's apartment building. She didn't have the image of what happens, but she had the feeling that something will go wrong soon.

Suddenly Marie wanted to smack her head in a wall and groan. It was too _frustrating_ to have these kind of, well, 'powers' and _not know anything_ about why or how.

 _Should I go and ask Akako?_

Marie paused her walking for a second.

… _Let's not think about that again._

She started walking again completely discarding any thoughts about supernatural and odd future seeing feelings. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and found something wrapped in paper. Her shoulders tensed as she remembered the smiling face of a woman, Ramunawa Kimiko, giving her a candy and walking away… only to… only to scream and turn up dead the next second.

She swallowed and let go of the candy, hand searching for her brother's and squeezing.

It took two seconds before Conan tightened his hold. Marie kept her eyes fixed on the ground and thought. He could hide it well, but she knew murders affected him too. He just chose to deal with it later like Marie had at the scene. Maybe they didn't affect him as much anymore, but he must have dealt with them _alone_ to this day. Taking a deep breath Marie lifted her head and gave her brother a weak smile.

"It's okay to let it out sometimes, you know", she whispered so only he heard.

She could see the surprise in his eyes as he snapped his head around to face her. Then his expression melted into something tired and resigned that Marie had never seen before. He gave his own weak smile and let his gaze slide back to the ground.

"In the evening, then. Both of us"

Marie's smile became a little more firm, "It's a promise"

They walked for a while in a comfortable silence, hands still locked together.

"Marie-chan, Conan-kun! Hurry it up!", Ran's voice carried from far ahead of them.

They looked up and saw her and Kogoro almost disappearing behind the next corner. Exchanging glances they smiled and started running letting their hold slip. It was back to this never ending, usually fun acting.

"Hai, Ran-neechan!", two dramatically high voices rang out accompanied by rapid footsteps.

XXXX

The day after that was _exhausting_. The Edogawa siblings had almost forgotten about Daichi, who had made himself their self proclaimed rival, that made a, in a word, _nasty_ prank on their classmates and put the blame on them. The Detective Boys' shouting (Marie would never do it!, It was Daichi! I _know_ it was him! He hates Conan-kun!, My woman's instinct tells me it was Daichi!...) didn't help the situation in any way. At that moment Marie was _so glad_ she had a detective of all things as her brother. He found undeniable proof that it wasn't them and who the real culprit was. It was an iteresting schoolday and they didn't have a beating from Ran because of a prank they didn't do. But it was also _exhausting_ to wash the mess Daichi had left behind. Right then they had decided to keep an eye on the boy and if he did something more harming they would tell or stop it.

After school the two got pulled into an argument between Daichi and the Detective Boys and Marie was sure it would leave her ears ringing for a _week_. Luckily it didn't happen. Then, when walking towards home, Marie had a sudden strange feeling and about a block away from home they found an arguing pair of youngsters, the other insisting her friend had decieved her. Conan solved the conflict by telling her why it wasn't true. And Marie couldn't utter a word, because she was too shell shocked with the fact she had almost literally _seen_ this coming when she got that odd feeling.

The dreadful thought of asking Akako had just gotten itself a little more stable place in Marie's mind.

Then, when they actually _got_ home, the Detective Boys called and wanted to drag the two into a Kamen Yaiba show. The worst part was that Ran practically _pushed_ them out almost right after they got the call because she didn't want to deal with 'extra people in the house' when an important exam was coming and she was studying. Plus, they had to 'go and play with kids their age', or so Ran said. They would have preferred to stay with the one who was _actually_ their age. Unfortunately Ran wasn't aware of it.

The show had been the most boring and _exhausting_ thing Marie had ever been to and Conan agreed with her. They spent it with Marie teaching Conan the sign language, like most boring things of the day. He was becoming very good at it _very_ fast. They could almost hold a conversation with it now! Needless to say, Marie was beyond happy. But exhausted. Which brings things to the evening where Marie and Conan had to do their forgotten homework and fall into bed.

Only, they couldn't just go to sleep because Ran decided it was a good idea to have a warm bath after a long day.

Marie groaned and let her head fall in her hands on the couch she was lying on.

She had jinxed it. Right when she first heard she was going to be Conan's sister.

 _'How are baths going to turn out?' ...What a dumb thought. Way to go, me!_

This was the first time Ran had suggested it, so now they had to come up with _excuses_ as to why they don't like to bath together and why Ran should _let it stay that way_. Nope, Marie didn't want to deal with this. Maybe she should pretend to have fallen asleep. This day was way too _exhausting_.

XXXX

 **In the next one we welcome back the manga's storyline. You can check it out so you know what to expect or wait until I get it written. It's probably going to be pretty hard and I'm almost certain it'll take about a week or longer (and might _still_ turn out short). I'm exhausted! Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter! *Buries her head in a pillow and sleeps***


	15. The Toy Sender

**Ready! This took a while. Thanks for waiting and here you go!**

 **CHAPTER** **FOURTEEN**

The moment Conan and her came home and laid their backpacks to the Mouri Agency's couch, Marie knew the month's pause in the manga was over. How, you ask?

"Wow! Look, look, it's a letter from Natsue-san!"

That was the first thing she heard from Ran aside from the usual 'Okaeri!' that meant welcome home. She turned to look at Conan for a second. This was one of the places where she had decided to direct the happenings a little bit. She absolutely _didn't_ want Ran to suspect her brother at all. It would make things way harder, for her, and for Conan in the long run.

But for now, she needed to play the cute little girl she was and try to get a chance to warn Conan.

And there it was. Ran abruptly talking about Shinichi.

"H- He's probably having a tough time with his case", came Conan's input.

Marie felt a little sting in her chest. He really was having a hard time with this case. Ran pointed out how long he'd been gone from school and hadn't kept in touch so often. Then she made a comment Marie had completely forgotten about.

"Could it be that Shinichi…", Ran mused and Marie watched Conan fidget a little, "…is getting dumber"

Marie blinked at her owlishly before snickering and Conan shot her little sister a glare. She jumped off the couch to Ran and her brother.

"That can't be! If Shinichi-niichan gets dumber, he can't teach us anymore!"

Conan gave her a horrified look at bringing him up. Oops, it wasn't such a good idea, now that she thought about it. Ran's suspicions will grow. His reaction fit the scene anyway.

"Huh? Shin-?", Ran was cut off by the doorbell, "Coming!"

Marie took the chance to warn his brother.

"Let's stay on guard. Ran will suspect things easier with your name mentioned"

Conan gave her an unimpressed look, "No thanks to you"

She just stuck her tongue out, smiling, but regretted it later when a packed toy hit her head making her bite it, "Ow!"

The metallic taste spread in her mouth and she grimaced. It wasn't a nice taste. Hopefully the wound wasn't that big. She heard a snicker from her brother.

"Serves you right", he smiled from the floor where he fell.

It was her turn to glare.

It was interrupted by the man who came with the toys, "Are you alright?", he offered his hand to Conan, who noticed the scars on his fingertips.

"He's fine. Me too", Marie assured before remembering her tongue.

It would be a pain to eat or drink hot things for a while now. She stood beside Conan and watched the interaction with the man and the Mouris. She felt very nervous, like every time she tried to change something. Everything could go wrong with very little, very fast.

"Hey, let's be very subtle and careful this time, okay? I've got a feeling that Ran will be suspicious if we slip even a little about you", she whispered so only Conan could hear.

Conan nodded, not taking his eyes off the conversation. He was very trusting about Marie's feelings nowadays. They came true too often not to.

"What do you suggest if Occhan can't do it?", which was probably bound to happen.

Marie considered. This little thing could cause a butterfly effect, so it was probably better that someone played Conan's part.

"Ran doesn't know my teenage form. I said we've been learning from you, so if I guide him, then she probably doesn't think you're you. If we both do… it's a bit risky in any way. Let's keep an eye on Ran and investigate, dropping hints together. And maybe display some childish curiosity. No mind baffling knowledge this time, please", the last one was directed at Conan.

The boy scowled and grumbled something under his breath before moving on to tell Marie what he had already gathered from the situation. And she got a chance to tell him what 'surgeon' is in her sign language. Might come in handy with this case.

Also, Conan was a very calming presence. Before she noticed, her nervousness was gone. In fact, Marie was excited to help.

XXXX

 _I can't believe it's working!_

It was all thanks to Conan not pointing out he knew the man was a surgeon and instead asking what his job was while Marie was studying the toys with fake glee.

"Conan! Look, these don't have that stripy thingy! I wonder why…", she picked up a toy after another.

"Eeh? Really? Kogoro-ojiisan, why don't they have that?", her brother asked 'curiously'.

This gave the detective something to think about as he shouted about missing barcodes. It might be a little obvious they did it on purpose, but this time Ran wasn't suspicious, so it should be okay. Marie knew she wasn't suspicious. She had been keeping a close eye on her and thought up good ways to act without looking too intelligent.

She was a little worried, though. They had to get to Ogawa's son before the gift sender (Tanaka? Marie didn't really remember) tried to kill him. Now then, how to make them figure it out sooner? Maybe she should ask more questions that would easily lead Conan to the right conclusion. At least she hoped so.

Really, this would be so much simpler if Conan knew she knew future happenings. She could just tell him. But… not the right time, maybe.

Agh! No hiding it! She was just scared Conan wouldn't see her the same way anymore.

And the more she evaded talking about it the more she feared.

Marie banished the thoughts stubbornly. Now wasn't the time to think about that. She should focus on not letting Ran get suspicious and saving the five year old in danger. She lifted her eyes to Kogoro, who was looking at a letter.

"Ne, ne! What does the letter say?", Marie went and asked.

"'The 25 million yen has been paid. I'm coming to collect my side of the transaction'", Ran read over her dad's shoulder with furrowed brows.

"Huh? What's a tran-zac-tion?", Marie was so proud of Conan's stutter with the word.

It was making him even less suspicious. Even better that Ran answered the question!

"Does he want to switch his own child's toys to better ones and wants Ogawa-san to get them?", Marie asked trying to sound reasonable for a child.

This question was also voiced to give people the idea of the culprit having a child of his own. Because that was the true motive no one knew yet. His dead son. She just hoped they could get there in time.

XXXX

In the end they got Kogoro to go to the hospital to check out a painting that the sender might want to buy. There were flowers for their client like every year and Ran wasn't acting suspicious at all. Then again, she couldn't be sure. Ran was a pretty good actor herself. They should make someone do a phonecall for Ran with Shinichi's voice and Conan in the same room. She'd ask Conan how after this.

The two got left behind in a 'staff only' -room after Ran went out. She could've guessed event without future knowledge that her brother wanted to check out Ogawa-san's patient records. He was just about to, when Marie tapped her once on the shoulder and started signing.

'Wait. I'll check if Ran really went'

The boy's eyes flickered to the door before nodding and picking up a toy that was still in a package for her. Marie blinked and tilted her head.

'Excuse', he signed before turning towards the toys.

Marie started smiling slowly. Good thinking. _Very_ good thinking. She turned and walked to the door and opened it while holding the toy and frowning at it. And just like that she saw Ran walking towards the lobby before halting, like remembering something, and turning back. Marie ran towards her holding the toy out.

"Ran-neechan, I can't open this!", she looked impatient, "Conan tried too"

The older girl smiled and took it, before halting again, "I'm not sure we should open this, Marie-chan. It could be important"

The girl pouted before gurdgingly taking it back and turning around.

"Wait, can you get Conan-kun to the lobby too? I just remembered it was a 'staff only' -room", Ran asked.

Marie smirked.

 _Perfect!_

"Hai! See you at the lobby!", she said before skipping back to the door, whatched Ran disappear behind the corner, and burst in to see Conan flicking through patient files in an inhuman speed.

Then, when he got through the last one, he sighed and put a hand to his chin. Marie waited patiently for the genius' brain to work. She didn't have to wait for long. Conan whipped his head to the toys and then back at the files and turned to her at lightning speed.

"Marie, he's going for Ogawa-san's son!"

She blinked in surprise before growing serious, "Let's ask Ogawa-san if we could play with the boy"

Marie let the other deduce her thinking pattern before running off, the toy still in hand. They had a kid to save!

XXXX

 _Too close._ Way _too close._

Marie had dropped on her knees the moment it was clear the culprit didn't want to kill the little boy anymore. They had gotten there _just in time_ to see the man drop a sharp knife on the child's head. Luckily Conan got there first. Or, well, a _soccer ball_ got there first. The soccer ball Marie had stolen from the air, when a kid had kicked it, and tossed it to a perfect position for Conan. Well, not _perfect_ exactly, but easier.

Right now the five year old, surprisingly a little shorter than her, was thanking Tanaka-san for giving him awesome toys. Then everything went like in 'canon'. Ogawa-san forgave the man, Kogoro got his payment, everyone went home.

At home Ran got a phone call from Shinichi with Conan in the same room. It was a good way to keep future suspicions in check. In the end the two had discussed it, and while Conan hated lying to her, it was labeled necessary. Marie had been the one to do the phone call with information on what to say to different things and how. Luckily acting was becoming like a second nature with it happening all the time.

The day ended and Marie had accomplished her goal. Ran wasn't suspicious in the slightest. She just hoped it wouldn't ruin the future cases.

XXXX

 **Okay, this became a little long. Hope you liked it. I didn't have too much time to proofread so please excuse my mistakes. School starts tomorrow again, so I'm not sure when the next update will come out. Anyways, see you sometime!**


	16. Terrifying Train, part 1

**Hi! It's been a while... Sorry. I knew this would happen sometime soon. Many tests and not enough time or inspiration to write. Updates might be slow from now on. Definitely irregular... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Marie was having a dream. It was a strange one. First, clouds were swirling around and she was floating somewhere and then pictures started flashing. They occupied her mind, showing her some changes in the future. Some were scenes where Ran didn't trust Conan to go by himself because she had no idea what he was capable of. Others were flickering by so fast Marie had a hard time figuring what they were. Then it briefly showed how Conan and Ran weren't going to bathe together in that house. Marie wanted to chuckle dryly. It was she that Ran took with her to the baths in this picture.

 _Are these some of the changes I've done?_

If Marie had seen correctly, they looked like it was going to turn out better than in the manga. She smiled a little.

 _Maybe we'll be able to take_ Them _down sooner…_

She squashed the thought. It would be nice, but also dangerous. She would think about that later.

XXXX

"Marie-chan? What's wrong?", Ran looked at the little girl worriedly.

Said girl stood frozen in front of a train that had a way too familiar pattern. She had a hard time progressing what the older girl had said.

"I- I don't like this train…", she said, voice shaking a little.

She could _feel_ the confusion radiating from her brother.

"Oh. Okay then… Conan-kun? Could you watch after your sister?", Ran gave the boy the responsibility for her.

"H- Hai…", the boy watched 'Ran-neechan' turn away and raised an eyebrow at Marie.

She forced a smile, "I'm terrified…"

He waited for her to continue. Marie weighted her chances. Tell now, tell later. They could blow up in this train if Conan was late this time.

"It's one of my 'feelings' but this time it's a bit different… and I'm terrified", she settled with her usual my-feelings-see-the-future -line. (It was even turning out to be true)

Conan stiffened for a second. He glanced around a little warily, no doubt expecting some kind of a crime to happen soon. Maybe this would warn him enough? She thought about it again.

 _...Probably_ _not..._

They were facing _Gin_ and _Vodka_ this time. _Nothing_ would be enough to prepare for that right here and now and Marie wasn't going to bring up future seeing on a _platform_ of all places. She hadn't had time to prepare anyway because Ran informed them only this morning and her slow brain hadn't picked up the connection beforehand.

The doors of the train opened. Marie wanted to run away.

She didn't.

Instead she took a deep, shaky breath and tried to calm her heart while walking after Conan.

She wasn't ready to face them. It was _unfair_ she had to meet them again. She bit the inside of her lip to keep herself from freezing in place.

 _Keep walking. Everything is going to be fine._

The small group of four stopped at a row of seats that was way too familiar to the small girl.

 _Everything is going to be… fine._

She sat down at a window seat and felt the train jerk into motion.

 _It's okay. Everything… is… going to be… fine._

Conan took his lunch. A bento box full of rice and seafood. Marie glued her eyes to the window.

 _Correction. Everything's going to be super scary._

A mad Kaito-like grin crept on her face. Except it was more like a smirk.

 _This is going to be terrifying._

(Ran didn't know what to make of the expression on the small girl's face. She shivered a little and turned towards the window too. Marie looked like she was expecting the train to _blow up_ at any moment!)

(Ran didn't know how right she was)

XXXX

Marie snapped to attention when Ran asked if Kyoto was going to be fun.

"Uh… Yeah", was Conan's answer.

The sister smiled brightly, alarm bells going off in her head, "Yup!"

She was the only one who kind of knew it wasn't going to go as predicted. Namely a strangely orange looking firework was going to go off right beside the train in the middle of the day. She didn't know too well what would happen after that, but she thought it might have something to do with the police.

The conversation had turned to Conan's and Marie's family.

"Haven't their parent's contacted from America yet?", Kogoro asked with his annoyed expression.

"No…", Ran watched them a little worriedly.

And Conan made the toilet excuse. Marie could hear her heartbeats in her ears. It was happening now.

 _Please, please, please don't notice us this time! (Preferably never)_

She waited anxiously. The door opened. Two figures stepped in. She could see it in her mind. Conan almost having a heart attack, the two not recognizing him, walking past, her brother walking away from them…

And Conan came back.

Marie's heart thumped when she saw his expression. Shock, fear, nearly terror… He definitely wasn't prepared for this. She glanced at Ran who was watching the scenery. Good. Marie inched closer to Conan and peered into his startled eyes. She smiled when she saw the terror turn into determination and a small spark of anger cleared them. His fingers twitched and he slowly made three signs, 'They are here'.

Marie felt that as a reality now. _They_ were here. She took a deep breath, forcing her new found terror to turn into determination, just like she saw her brother do. Her hands moved pretty quickly and sharply.

'What is the plan?'

XXXX

"Hey! What are you two doing!?", Ran's voice came right behind them.

 _Oh, great. More excuse making._

Marie spun around and looked up at her innocently, "We wanted to play hide and seek"

She was becoming disturbingly good at this. Lying wasn't her favourite thing in the world, but she could do it if necessary. This situation screamed necessary.

"You still shouldn't run off like that! At least tell me where you're going", Ran glared at them for a second before sighing, "Don't make me come after you again"

And then they were being dragged back to their seats. It was annoying. They hadn't had time to make a plan when the two men had just gone to the dining car. Conan hadn't really been listening to Ran's rant. He'd kept his eyes on the two men while Marie distracted the older girl.

Speaking of him, Marie looked at the boy questioningly. He shook his head making Marie sigh quietly. Not much info then. They were back in their car. Conan had taken the listening device out and gave his sister a signal with his eyes. Don't let Ran notice, Marie translated in her head.

 _Got you covered, captain!_

She ran ahead of Ran and started a conversation, "Ne, Ran-neechan? Is it not allowed to play hide and seek in a train?"

She seemed surprised, "No, it's allowed, I think"

"Eeh? Why didn't you let us play, then?"

Conan was now separated from the two and probably sticking the gum under a seat.

"I don't want you to disturb other passengers", Ran smiled at her.

"Well, I wouldn't do that!", she announced before pretending to realize something, "Is there another reason?", she tilted her head.

She got a warm smile in return, "Yes. It's easier to watch after you if you're not running around the train"

Conan came to the aisle and gave a thumbs up while hurrying to them.

"What if we tell you where to find us? And when we'll be back?", Marie questioned.

"Well…", Ran hesitated.

"It's okay, Marie. I don't want to play anymore", Conan said and sat on their seat.

Marie pouted in disappointment, "Awww…"

Then she was back on her seat and put her head on his shoulder. The boy looked startled.

"Marie! What are you…?", then he realized she wanted to hear what happened with the two men in black.

"Since you don't play with me, I want to sleep", she said her excuse for the Mouris to hear.

Conan played his part and sighed in resignation, "...Fine"

Then they waited.

They didn't have to wait long.

XXXX

 **Sorry... It's a cliffhanger. I'll try to write again pretty soon, probably next week or a little after, but no promises. I skipped the museum murder because no inspiration and it would have been almost completely canon. Well, thank you for reading! Bye!**


	17. Terrifying Train, part 2

**Wow... I got it ready. And it's a bit longer then my normal ones. Sorry for the long wait. I've been a bit distracted from writing and I have other stories too which are not here because they're not fanfics. And not in English. Anyway, here you go!**

 **CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Marie was tense. She was scared. She was _terrified_ but still kept her eyes shut, pretending to try and sleep. They were talking _right in her ear_. Those two voices she was so scared of. Gin and Vodka. Agasa's gadgets were something, she had to give that. Who else builds glasses with listening devices that put the sound right in your ears without having an earpiece? It had gone for about a minute and Conan had stiffened when the bomb was mentioned.

"... _smithereens_ ", Gin's voice sent a shudder through Marie and she instinctively clamped a hand on Conan's knee.

Fortunately that kept him from jumping up on his seat and almost giving them away. A hand landed on hers and she could feel Conan's thoughts racing. Almost. She herself had memorized some important details about the conversation. Like the time the bomb would go off. Or wouldn't if she had anything to say about it. Of course, it was easier to memorize something you had already read about a dozen times, so she could almost, _almost_ , recall the conversation to the littlest detail.

The train slowly lurched to a stop. The two men in black rose from their seats in Marie's imagination and hearing. Conan was stiff as a board now. Marie held his knee tighter. They stayed put. It didn't take too long for the train to start again. It was a race against time now.

The faux sleeper opened her eyes and rubbed them for a second. It was the annoying thing about keeping your eyes closed for too long. They blurred. She swallowed down the terror and lifted herself up, meeting Conan's eyes. The message she sent was clear.

 _Follow my lead._

"Ran-neechan", Marie lifted her eyes to the older girl, "Can we explore the train?"

Their guardian blinked and adopted a thoughtful expression, "Well… if you promise to be good then go ahead"

She gave her the best sunny smile she could at the moment. It wasn't easy when you were terrified half to death.

"Promise!", and they were off.

XXXX

"Marie, wait! Where are you going?", Conan's voice came from behind her.

She halted in front of a map of the train.

"No guard on this train is ever going to believe us and we don't want to start a panic. We have to figure this by ourselves", her voice came out so only her brother could hear.

"But- !", Conan thought about it again, "Okay, point. It was a black case about this size"

Marie glanced at him and nodded, deadly serious, "Too many prefer black cases. We have to narrow it down… Was there any clues in the conversation?", she hoped, _really_ hoped, Conan would get it soon.

She didn't want to see the firework that bomb was going to be. Conan put a hand on his chin in his signature thinking pose and stared at nothing. It took about ten seconds for him to look at the map, get the right non-smoking car and grab Marie with him. Imagine her relief when he got it so fast. She ran after him and glanced at a clock.

Thirty seven minutes left.

XXXX

Conan walked through the aisle glancing and memorizing details and people. At the end he frowned in concentration and lifted his eyes to Marie. His hands flicked through a sign in almost the same ease as speaking. It said 'four'. Marie nodded and came up to him, letting the detective point out the suspects he'd found. She still found this amazing. He could get _so much info_ in that one glance it was almost impossible! Right now she couldn't dwell in amazement though. They had a bomb to stop.

Marie's eyes zeroed in on the woman that the Black tried to blow up. Along with the train. Her heart twisted with fear that she crushed almost immediately. They could do this! No one was going to die! ...Well maybe she would. From embarrassment (images of Conan holding up embarrassing underwear of a muscular man). It would happen if she didn't get Conan to realize who had the bomb sooner.

"Ask those two if they've been to the dining car", her brother told and ran to an old man who Marie knew was almost deaf.

Marie stood still for a second, staring. Okay. She was going to die from embarrassment, then. The cloth explosion was bound to happen now. She gulped and walked to the businessman who had told Conan off in the manga. She wanted to be more subtle. First, a good excuse (she was getting too good at them nowadays).

When she got one ready, she was already almost by the man. Now, how to act like a little girl that has lost something? Pondering and reminding herself of the tips and lessons Conan had told her Marie composed herself and started looking around the adults, a fearful and worried expression on her face. Her gaze stopped by the man who was typing on the computer and looking important. Slowly she approached him and stopped right beside him, hesitating if asking was a good idea.

"Um… Excuse me?", she said in a timid voice.

The man pushed some keys and wrote one line to the end before turning an annoyed expression on her making her flinch for real. She hurried.

"I-it's just that… Have you been to the dining car?", she made her tone hopeful and urgent.

Hopefully she got it right. The man sighed in annoyance and shook his head, "No, I haven't. Go away, kid, I'm busy"

"Aww… Sorry to bother you", she muttered depressedly before walking ahead.

"What's wrong, girl? Are you lost?", the woman asked her.

Marie wanted to grin widely, but refrained. She had an act to complete. Instead she lifted her head and looked sad.

"No. My toy wand is", she let her eyes trail to the window, "Wow! It's a beautiful scenery!"

"Yes. You could even see Mt. Fuji clearly"

 _Victory!_

"Really?", she snapped her gaze to the woman, "Hmm… Have I seen you before? I think I saw you in the dining car with two men…"

The woman was a really good actor. Didn't even flinch or sound nervous when she replied.

"You must have gotten the wrong person. I didn't go there"

"Hmm… Yeah. That must be it", there was a loud crash behind her.

She whipped around and saw Conan near an open black case full of clothes, which were lying on the ground. Not even bothering to say goodbye to the woman she rushed to his side and looked up at the tall man whose the clothes were.

"I'm very sorry for my brother!", she bowed a little to the man and sent a playful annoyed glare at her older brother, "I told you not to do anything harming, you know. Sorry again!", she sent the last part to the man and ran off, grabbing Conan by arm.

She felt her ears get a little flushed with embarrassment but it wasn't too bad. Probably not even noticeable. The girl would have helped get the clothes back together, but they had a bomb problem so no time. It didn't take long for them to run in another car where Marie stopped.

"Not the tall man, huh?", she tried to joke but it came off really lame.

Conan rolled his eyes before looking at her, "The old man was deaf. What did you get?"

"The businessman hasn't been to the dining car. He was _reeeally_ busy, so no time. The woman said she hasn't been there and has watched the scenery from her seat. Apparently she got a good view of Mt. Fuji"

Conan started to nod but stopped in the middle, "Wait! Mt. Fuji? Wasn't her seat at the side of the sea? She couldn't have seen the mountain! …Unless…"

The detective seemed to give it a lot of thought before glancing at his watch, "We've got twenty one minutes. It's in her case. Did you see anything that could make it go off?"

"Umm… Not really? She had a mobile phone in her bag, though…", Marie knew for a fact that the genius would get it from that.

Conan blinked before giving her a deadpan look, "Marie, a mobile phone can easily set it off. She just has to call into it's 'number'", he said it like it should be obvious.

Her thoughts were something like 'I knew that already' but her mouth said, "Hey! I can't know _everything_! That's _your_ job!"

He wasn't even listening. The boy was very deep in thought. Then something neither of them could have foreseen happened. Ran slammed open the door of the car they had just come from. She looked angry. And then Marie realized it hadn't happened yet, but would happen very soon.

 _Okay, this future seeing thing is getting distracting._

"Hey, Conan- !", she couldn't say anything else when Ran opened the door.

"You two! I thought I said _not_ to bother other passengers!", and they were grabbed by hand and their 'big-sis' started walking back to their seats.

Marie felt like crying anime tears.

 _Why can't plans_ ever _go smoothly?_

XXXX

Marie was watching the floor as they were dragged away. She had to get out of this. At least Conan should get out of this. The problem was she had no idea how. Conan was quiet too. Probably thinking of what to do.

"Honestly… Why can't you listen?", Ran sounded very annoyed even though she was most likely talking to herself and not really caring if they heard.

Marie winced. It was so frustrating she couldn't tell her… Or could she? Maybe if Ran believed them the bomb wouldn't have to go off. Determined the girl lifted her eyes to Conan and waited for him to notice. After all, he had a sixth sense for being watched. And yes, Conan eventually did lock his eyes with her's. Swallowing Marie lifted her hand and gave three signs. Well, half signs. You needed both hands for them to be whole, but these were understandable. At least to her detective genius brother.

'Tell her?'

The boy stiffened and glanced at his clock. Marie got a glimpse and noticed there was only 14 minutes left. It made her heart skip a beat as the terror she had pushed down almost came back.

Two more signs, 'Please?'

The detective was clearly running through possibilities. After what felt like an eternity he finally lifted his eyes and glanced at the surroundings before nodding to Marie. She felt herself relax a little and tugged the had Ran was holding. The teen turned her head but didn't pause her walking. Marie gave the older girl her serious expression. Actually, she just didn't bother to hide it anymore. That made Ran pause.

"What is it?", her expression shifted from angry to worried.

Marie glanced at her brother and got Ran to let go of their hands and turn towards them fully.

"Ran-neechan…", the older child said looking straight at her, "We need help"

This got their caretaker even more worried. Marie continued for her brother.

"I'm sorry we didn't listen but we heard something u- scary", she almost said 'unsettling' but then remembered children didn't usually have that kind of vocabulary, "They said there was a bomb on the train"

This got Ran swallowing, "Are you sure you heard right?"

Twin nods from the pseudo-siblings.

"T- They might have been joking, you know", the older girl tried to convince more herself than them.

Conan lowered his gaze, "They said it will be set off at ten past three"

Ran automatically glanced at the clock, "T- Twelve minutes!", she breathed, panic starting to show, "Do you have any idea where it could be?"

Their caretaker looked like she might slap herself for asking such a stupid question from _gradeschoolers_ but when they replied by nodding seriously she forgot that.

"It's in the short haired woman's black case. They said it would go off with a shove", Marie said and looked at Conan with a little relief showing in her eyes.

'A little' because the bomb was still here and could explode soon.

"We have to tell dad- ?", Ran was about to run off when Conan and Marie grabbed her hand.

"No!", Marie said and Conan continued, "It takes too much time! The bomb won't go off if it's not shoved or activated by the woman!"

Ran debated for a second before glancing at the clock again (eleven minutes) and nodding, "I'll go get the security!"

She ran off in the direction they had come from. Marie looked at her brother and started running after her a different objective in mind.

"Marie, what?", Conan was right behind her.

"I'm going to buy some time and hopefully get her from blowing up", she said and then asked, "Can you help Ran?"

Conan was quiet for a while but then ran past her, briefly putting a hand on her shoulder, "Good luck"

Marie looked at the back of his head with surprise before stopping where the phone call would take place, "You too"

XXXX

Marie was standing by the door, hiding herself perfectly from the woman's sight as she came from the opposite side. She held the phone in her hand and glanced around before putting the case, _bomb_ , down. Marie took that moment to come out.

"Please don't make that call!", she pleaded.

The woman stiffened at her childish but serious voice and turned to her. Marie could almost see her raging thoughts as she processed what the small girl had just said.

"What?", was her response to Marie's plea.

"Please don't call that number!", the little girl repeated, a seriousness in her voice that she herself didn't know she could make.

"H- How did you know I was going to do that?", the woman was now a little startled and pailing under makeup.

Marie shook her head and hoped Ran and Conan would come soon, "It doesn't matter. If you make the call you will die", she said matter of factly, a sad and worried expression on her face.

She thanked her instincts for making her come here. Ran wouldn't have made it in time and the train really _would_ have blown up. The woman was very out of her element right then, a fearful expression on her face. Marie couldn't blame her. She _was_ being told that she would die if she made a phone call. By a little child no less. It was a good sign though. If she was scared she would be less likely to do it.

"Marie-chan!", Ran's voice was a relief to her ears.

She gave the woman the last serious and worried expression and turned her head a little to see her guardian, Conan and a security guard running through the train. And of course the woman would recover during that time and push the mobile's buttons. The little girl's stomach dropped.

"No!", Marie screamed, dread starting to pulse through her veins.

Conan got the message and stopped to give his shoe a boost before running towards the case. Marie counted seconds in her head after hearing a soft click from the case.

 _Nine…_

Her brother was closing in fast. Only about fifteen meters away.

 _…five…_

He'd run past her and was now lifting his foot to kick the case out of the window.

 _…three…_

The case flew through the window and Marie watched in horror as it reached it's peak.

 _…one…zero…_

The explosion shook the train and made her go blind and lose her balance. She fell to her back and painfully hit her head to the doorframe. Luckily she didn't lose consciousness from the shock.

" -kun! Marie-chan!", Ran's voice cut through the ringing in her ears.

Annoying fact: Explosions were _very_ bright and loud and this one was _big_. She could hardly hear _anything_ that wasn't a shout. Also, after a second she noticed that _her sight wasn't returning_. Before the panic could really hit she pushed it down and away to focus on her hearing. She was very worried about this turn of events. Ran had _seen_ Conan kick the case. They were going to have a _lot_ of explaining to do...

"Con… re… …okay?", the ringing was slowly subsiding and Marie felt a small relief wash over her.

At least her hearing wasn't gone. Her head hurt and she was still sitting by the door, eyes probably half lidded, wondering when the dizziness would go away. Small hands Marie could instantly tell were her brother's took her shoulders and a faraway voice was talking to her.

" -rie! A… …you …right!?"

She swallowed and tried to find her voice, "May… be?", it came out weak and choppy.

She blinked rapidly and tried to get anything resembling a sight back. Now some bigger hands were joining Conan's and touched the back of her head. It made her wince a little. The panic was threatening to come back.

"Hey! Can y… see me?"

 _Oh. Hearing's back. Almost._

To answer the question she slowly shook her head, "T'was bright"

There was some frantic muttering she couldn't make heads or tails about but she was slowly coming back after the dizziness went away. Then she started to see some white dots dancing in her eyes.

"I think I'll be fine soon", she blinked and got a little more light as a reward, "My sight's comin' back"

The bigger hands picked her up (probably man's) and she heard Ran say something like 'did she get a concussion' and a 'I don't know' from the one holding her. Then she was being carried somewhere.

 _Wow. Life in Detective Conan is dangerous. At least they probably forgot about the kick for a while._

She blinked again and got a blurry image of Conan looking at her worriedly and walking behind the man that carried her as her chin was resting against the guard's shoulder (he had to be the guard). Blinking again she gave him a smile to tell him she was probably fine. He smiled back, worry going away. Marie guessed he'd read enough medical books to tell him she was mostly okay. With her knowledge she had a concussion at most. Then they both fell into their own thoughts. Marie let out a sigh of relief through her nose.

This whole thing could have been so much _worse_.

XXXX

When Marie (she didn't get a concussion) and Conan finally got home they went straight to Kogoro's room (because Ran went to her's) to be alone. They had gotten some questions about the kick (mostly Conan) but _somehow_ got away with it being 'I got stronger when my loved ones were in danger' when Ran (surprisingly) mentioned something about that happening to other people. Marie still didn't get how everyone believed it. Anyway, they had to talk about the Black now that they had had an encounter with them.

"Gin and Vodka", Conan muttered, "Those are their codenames"

Marie nodded. She'd known already, but it was different to hear it coming from their own mouths.

"And they're from the Black Organisation", she said almost immediately after thinking that, "I fear it's a big one"

The detective nodded. They were quiet for a moment, lost in their own thoughts.

"Marie", the girl lifted her head to meet her brother's eyes, "We're taking them down"

She couldn't stop the smirk from slowly coming on her face. 'We'. Conan never said it aloud but as time went by it had become a team effort. Not his solo mission. She really was changing things and even though it scared her, these changes might make it better. She _wanted_ it better.

"Yes", she said, confirming her brother's not-quite-question, "We're taking them down!"

XXXX

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! Sorry if the end seems a bit rushed. I've been writing it for over a _week_** **and wanted to get it ready today. I'm sorry to say this but the next chapter might not come in a while: I'm going to be busy. Let's see where this goes and see you sometime!**


	18. You're Not Fat

**This. Took. _WAY_. Too. Long.**

 **I knew there was going to be a pause, but I never knew it was going to be _this_ long. Months. Way to go me. I'm sorry everyone. In my defence, I had a MASSIVE writer's block and my tablet refused to work which is almost the only thing that allows me to publish or write these. This one's still not my favourite. I'm going to _try_ to get the next one out sooner but no promises. See you at the end of this chapter! **

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

"Wait, so while I was gone… you were taking down _Italian robbers_ with little kids!?"

Marie had just come home from practicing with Kaito (everyone thought it was at a firend's house who lived quite close by. No one knew it was an hour away by train. They never asked, Marie didn't bother to tell) for the weekend (she got permission to stay overnight. It was fun. Got to see his house) and Conan told her about the little adventure he had had with the Detective Boys yesterday. She was dumbstruck and wanted to hit herself for it. She hadn't noticed the conversation with a tanuki code sheet this Friday and therefore missed it entirely. Her brother was laughing nervously, obviously waiting for a verbal explosion of 'what were you thinking' and 'why didn't you tell me' with whatever else he thought she blamed him with.

Marie didn't notice. Instead she took Conans wrist and tugged him along to somewhere quiet which happened to be Ran's room. When she got there she sat him down on her mattress, listened for coming footsteps and hearing nothing, sat opposite him with her legs crossed and head bowed. Then a big grin spread on her face.

"You've got to tell me _all_ about it!", she put her elbows on her knees and chin on her palms, smiling at her brother with the sunniest brightness ever.

Just like that her brother's nervousness was blown away, confusion spreading on his features. Marie waited. When there was no response she tilted her head a little and made the best 'please' face she could. She _reeeally_ wanted to know how it happened this time. Even though she felt a spike of anxiety and worry every time her brother was fighting crimes on his own (while she knew about it) she knew he could take care of himself. Conan's turn to be dumbstruck. He snapped out of it quite quickly though and returned the girl's smile.

"Everything? Well then, let's start with Friday afternoon when the Detective Boys asked me to decipher…"

XXXX

Marie looked at the figure on the bridge hanging over a big, deep looking ravine. She thought she would only see those in stories but then remembered she kind of was inside one. Except now it wasn't a story anymore. It was as real as life. So was the dark, cloaked figure of a man who had covered his face in bandages so only eyes were visible. Every instinct of her body would have screamed 'killer' even if she didn't already know it beforehand. The biggest problem was that she didn't know what to do about it. Right now she just hung on her brother's arm like he was a lifeline, which he probably was. Without him she wouldn't manage to live in this world, haunted by the Black, chasing down murderers.

"Tell me all of Sonoko's trips aren't going to sound like horror stories…", she hissed at her brother pleadingly as the figure stormed away.

This was met with a grimace, "I hope not…"

Marie sighed and started slowly going over the too unsteady looking bridge, still clinging to Conan. She could feel Ran's gaze on them. It felt like she was 'aww' -ing. She wasn't sure if she liked that. The little sister found it a bit strange that her brother hadn't said anything about the physical contact. Usually he would avoid it, witnesses or no. It was rare but nowadays becoming more common. She chuckled a bit. Liked he or not, her clinging had left a mark that would be almost impossible to erase. He was getting used to it. As was she. They both now had a sibling they never even thought they could have. And they liked it that way.

The small girl's mind wandered to her family as a familiar but dulled ache settled in her chest. Her beautiful Japanese mother with her almost black brown eyes and a warm smile was now gone from her life. As was her dark brown haired father with his smirks that she always said were from her favourite manga. She got his eyes, they always said. And his acrobatic body. He would always laugh and say that it was a good thing she didn't get his mind, as it was slower than mother's, according to him. Marie sighed happily. She was so lucky to have had them as her parents. And she was so lucky to have a new family now.

As she mused they had already crossed the bridge and were now about to walk to the mansion's door. She let go of her brother and looked up while shaking her memories away. It was time to try and stop a murder from happening.

(Plus making sure her older siblings wouldn't get hurt in the process)

XXXX

"I want the ground to swallow me", whined Marie, lying on her stomach on a bed.

Conan patted her head awkwardly, "It's okay. You're fine"

The girl took her face up from the pillow and looked at her brother, "Why wouldn't Ran-neechan knock? Now I'm scarred for _life_ "

Said brother had a hard time fighting an amused grin. He was sitting on a pillow next to his sister.

"Why did you follow her?", came the counter question.

It got Marie burying her face in the pillow again with a groan, "I don't know what I was thinking. It felt surreal, watching her walk from door to door to see guys changing their clothes! I still don't understand how that can happen _accidentally_ "

"Wait, you two saw _what_?"

Marie froze. She thought about the manga. Conan hadn't seen what Ran had. He didn't _know_ what she'd seen.

... _Oops?_

XXXX

Marie was seriously debating at the table.

 _Should I say it…?_

They were eating dinner and people were telling how they were in the same film club. Her eyes flickered to Ikeda Chikako.

 _If I don't she dies…_

Said woman smiled with her entirely too red lips.

 _But what if she dies anyway?_

The whole group laughed at the fat Takahashi Ryouichi, who was also the killer.

 _Oh well, worth a shot…_

"But you weren't fat before…", she stated looking at the 'fat' man, confused.

And from there everything broke loose.

XXXX

Marie didn't know what she got herself into.

Everyone had surrounded the murderer. Conan and her were behind Ran who stood there protectively. The small girl wanted to lock her ears. This shouting match was rising in volume. After she'd said that little fate changing sentence the man had frozen, broken in cold sweat, and bolted. Ran was faster and somehow got him to back against a wall.

Chikako's deceit was unravelled.

Marie watched quietly as she was also isolated by the group. Secrets were out. No one had died. She was almost ready to sigh in relief but something held her.

Suddenly, she saw light reflect from metal in a 'vision'. Her eyes widened in shock as she caught the implications of that. Her frantic scream rang from the walls.

" _Look out!!_ "

Too slow. Takahashi had impaled Chikako with a knife. Where he got it, no one knew, but Marie had a feeling fate _wanted_ the woman to die. One way or another. She ducked her head as a silent tear escaped, rolling down her cheek and nose before dropping to the floor. It was unfair. She had wanted to save her.

 _Goodbye, Chikako. I'm sorry._

XXXX

The meeting ended in a sad atmosphere. Everyone was questioned by the police and then sent home. Marie regained her smile about half way through the journey. Ran had taken in their sullen expressions and decided it was time for ice cream. The small girl was cheered up. Not by ice cream, mind you, but the gentle attempt from her 'big sister'.

At home she persuaded Conan into playing a chess game with her. He won, as usual. It didn't bother the girl though. She had made a suitable distraction from the case.

Then Conan surprised her.

"Hey, wanna go play soccer?", he gave her a challenging smile.

He never suggested anything usually. It was always her.

 _Huh. Nice change._

A slow smile spread across the brunette's face, "You're on!"

In ten minutes they were out the door and kicking the ball to their hearts' content. Marie was happy.

 _Moments like these make everything worth it._

XXXX

 **As you can see, my writing becomes a bit... choppy? Speedy? Something along those lines towards the end. Hopefully it doesn't bother you too much. Thanks for reading! NO idea when the next one's coming out.**


	19. Out in the Open

**Wow. Has it really been almost five months? I've had a big writer's block with this so I'm sorry for the long wait. I don't know if I'll be able to return to almost weekly updates on this. Knowing myself, I won't. You'll have to bear with irregular ones. And ones that take long. I'm** ** _almost_** **prepared to call hiatus on this one if I have another writer's block on it soon after this. Luckily it's summer soon and I'll probably have more time to write. Hopefully inspiration too. Oh yeah! I made a story on my account for my random fanfic ideas that I don't have time or inspiration to write. You can check those if you want. Actually, I hope you will. If people try them out I'd love to read them!**

 **CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

There had been one more murder yet again.

A sad, karaoke one. A famous singer had died by the hands of a woman he loved, and who loved him back. Tragic misunderstandings. Yet, the little girl who had known their fate beforehand had not been able to do anything. Marie bit her lower lip. She couldn't do this. Not anymore. Her secrets, seeing the future, trying and failing to prevent murders. It was slowly crushing her. She needed help.

And she knew just where to get it.

She was going to tell her brother.

"Conan", she fidgeted as her brother looked up from the game he was playing, "I'm- "

She was interrupted by Ran, "Hey, Marie-chan, Conan-kun? Have your parents contacted you?"

The duo glanced at each other in surprise. Marie wanted to groan.

 _Of all the times to ask this it_ has _to be now! Manga timing sucks._

In response to Ran she raised her head and shook it, "Nu-uh. I'm not worried, though"

The older girl blinked, "Why is that? It's been such a long time!"

Conan decided it would be best to turn the game off. He spun around in his seat and the siblings took eye contact, communicating silently.

"We're used to them traveling around. They do it all the time", said the boy.

Marie nodded, "Conan takes care of me and others take care of us both"

Ran's eyebrows drew together, "Is that so…"

Both children bobbed their heads simultaneously. It looked funny. They watched anxiously as Kogoro joined the conversation, asking where they could get in touch. Marie was worried, because Kudo Yukiko would come here soon. Conan was worried, because they had no idea how to contact people who didn't exist. The doorbell rang and Ran went to open it. The youngest in the room shuffled her feet as the 'stranger' stepped inside.

"She came! She came!", Ran called enthusiastically, "Your mother is here!"

Conan was gobsmacked as the woman fell to her knees and pulled both of them into a hug. Marie went rigid even though she knew who the woman was. Conan's instinctive reaction of jumping back and shouting how she wasn't their mother was very understandable. Marie sweatdropped as Yukiko disguised as Edogawa Fumiyo explained the extremely odd thing to say with 'they're just miffed because we haven't contacted them in such a long time'. And just as they were telling Ran how they were used to it! Sometimes she questioned her new world's logics and how it was possible _not_ to notice very obvious things.

She became very aware of Conan's questioning look and just shrugged a 'let's just go with it'.

It was a testament to his trust in her that he complied without complaint, though he still remained wary of the unfamiliar woman that shouldn't exist. They quietly went to get their things and let Ran say her goodbyes with Kogoro-ojisan and stepped out with the woman dressed in black. Marie contemplated on what to do. She _had_ been about to tell Conan about herself, but _just_ Conan. She wasn't ready for anyone else.

The girl decided to just roll with it, but tell her brother what was going on once they were alone.

Her brother who was sending her very sceptical glances as they were ushered into a car, both going to the back. She was going to have to have a _good_ explanation for going along, the look said. Marie sent him a tiny but reassuring smile and went though some hand signs.

Escape soon. Talking later.

The boy gave the tiniest of nods to confirm he understood and would follow it, either dragging her along or going when she did. Marie wasn't too sure but luckily that didn't matter too much.

The moment the car started up she got a flash of a possible future. She grimaced as she saw her brother dragging her out in a panic as the woman driving stopped in red lights and pointed a gun at them. A toy gun eerily looking like the real deal. Not the ideal mindset to talk about her.

She dropped a half sign with the hand closest to Conan. Red.

He got it immediately. She hid a smile. Panic hopefully prevented.

They drove in silence. Two right turns. Left. Straight. Crossroads. Traffic lights. The duo exchanged a look. One. Two. Three. Stop. Door open on both sides. Rush out and meet at Agasa's. Or… that _would_ be the ideal conditions. An enraged 'Stop those kids!' came behind her and she felt like it was a cops 'n robbers game. A chase. _Exhilarating_.

Running around two corners she jumped a flip from a bin over a fence and kept running towards the doctor's house. It wasn't _too_ far away from there. And she needed to talk to Shinichi. Preferably before the couple got him. And her now that she thought about it.

After five minutes of running and jumping over fences with jump boost she started to feel tired and knew there was at least a few minutes before she was at her destination. She ran on a fence and jumped on another when it ended and then to the ground to go over a deserted street.

 _Or not so deserted_ , she amended when two strong hands plucked her up midrun.

A fabric with sweet smell was placed in front of her mouth and dizziness swept in fast.

 _Hah. Manga and anime logics. In my world chloroform takes a lot longer to effect._

And she fell into the inky black oblivion.

XXXX

Conan woke up slowly. The drowsy feeling held on to him for a second longer when he opened both eyes.

Then he remembered.

The strange woman. Car. Escape. _Marie._

Hands bound, he shot up into an awkward sitting position and took a stock of his surroundings. A dirty room, hole in the door, a window… his sister lying face down with hair splayed all around her head. For an agonizing second he thought they had done something more to her, that she was _dead_ or _dying_ , but he noticed the steady breathing. She would be fine for now. But they had to figure a way out. And quick. Taking a stock of their surroundings he looked out the window and looked through the hole in the door. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the masked man coming towards their 'prison' and scrambled to look unconscious. Miraculously, it worked. Just as an… _interesting_ conversation started.

They wanted to test them for the side effects of the drug. Definitely the organisation. Planning to kill them and a man tomorrow.

 _As if I'd let them. At least not without a fight._

He waited for about an hour to let the two captors fall asleep and checked. _Out like a light_ , he thought to himself and quietly went to make something sharp out of a glass bottle. He wrapped it into a mat and crashed it to a closet, hoping that the mild sound wouldn't wake them. It didn't. Liking his dry lips the boy carefully took a shard and started on the binding ropes. Five minutes of struggling and he was free.

 _One free, one to go_.

Standing up and carefully going to Marie he clutched the shard in his hand. She was still. Very still. It scared him a little, too similar to the form lying in a hospital bed. Slowly he knelt down and brushed some stray brown hair away from the ropes to get access to them. They were dealt with in a minute. Some marks were left behind on her skin. Carefully he knelt down and lifted her upper body, turning her around to see her face. It was pale and peaceful. He needed her awake.

" _Marie_ ", he whispered while tapping the girl's cheek. No response.

He let a sigh out and pinched it with a grimace. She frowned slightly. Good.

" _Marie_ "

Blue eyes fluttered open and hazily focused on him. Something he hadn't even noticed eased in his stomach. The girl mouthed his name in confusion.

" _Wake up_ ", the voice could barely be heard.

She blinked once and shook her head to get the fogginess out and focused on their surroundings. Conan could have _sworn_ her eyes widened as if she recognized the place. Then there was just annoyance. He felt like sweatdropping.

 _Seriously? This situation?_ Only _an annoyance?_

Her eyes flickered up and she sent him a weak smile and sat up on her own strength. She gave two hand signs that accounted to 'Where are the kidnappers?' and Conan pointed at the door. She crept across the dirty floor before the detective could stop her and peeked through the hole. After a few seconds she turned, frowning and made two more signs.

'Mask' and 'Familiar'.

Conan recalled it. Now that he thought about it… yes. It was familiar. He frowned in annoyance, one eyebrow twitching.

 _And my parents have a sick sense of humor._

Marie looked in morbid satisfaction as her brother stomped to the door and kicked it with power shoes, slamming it open with a crash. The two adults 'woke' up in a flash and pointed two toy guns at them. She could almost see a tic mark on her brother's head.

"Mom, Dad, what's the big idea!?", he yelled.

Kudo Yukiko AKA Edogawa Fumiyo smiled a 'tee hee' and got rid of her disguise. Kudo Yusaku just took off his mask, smiling warmly. Conan's eyebrow twitched again.

 _I'm_ so _going to get them back for this._

XXXX

Marie fidgeted.

She was sitting on a stool in Prof. Agasa's lab, Conan just across from her but eyes furrowed and calculating. They had turned down his parents' offer of moving abroad and living in peace, out of dark shadow's reach, and after they had partly convinced them to let both of them stay they went to their neighbor professor's house. There Marie had finally worked up the courage to tell her brother she was ready to tell what she'd been hiding. Now though, she didn't really know. What if's spiraled in her thoughts constantly and the fear she had constantly pushed off was there, just lingering under the surface. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly she looked up.

"Tell me what you can deduce",came the quiet question.

The blue eyes looked her over carefully, searching her eyes with an 'are you sure' he found a confirming answer to. With that the familiar gleam in his eyes told Marie he was cataloguing his clues.

"You're not from here", he stated.

She chuckled sadly. _Too true._

"Your Japanese has an American accent, but it's not noticeable. Someone taught you, a native, probably your mother. Your parents were very interested in magic. Tricks or otherwise. It shows in how you do your tricks and have that fond, wistful and remembering smile. The night you met me you said you didn't have a home anymore and your relatives lived in Japan. You were too confident that they wouldn't miss you. Like you knew they couldn't reach you even if they tried. Almost like you died", he gave a pause, "You knew too much about me, about my relationship with Ran and who I am without even asking. This means you've watched me or researched me. I lean towards the first option…"

Marie clapped her hands thrice, "More or less, yes", she gave a soundless sigh.

This was it. No more secrets between them. No more lies. Exposed. She was afraid to say anything, so afraid he wouldn't see her as his sister anymore. But if he knew this whole thing would feel so much better… That is, if he accepted her.

She took a deep breath, "'Not from here'... Good description", a mirthless chuckle, "If you mean 'not from this world'"

She looked straight into his brother's eyes that looked at her with a bit of surprise and a little scepticism, "There was a plane crash. I thought I would die, but no. Some unseen force sent me here, to the moment you were being poisoned. A scene I knew too well… from a _manga_ "

The surprise was evident as she let that bit of information sink in. He looked thoughtful and then snapped his head up.

"…You know the future", there was a small accusing hint in his voice.

Marie flinched and looked down, "Yes… I've tried. I- I've tried _so hard_ to prevent these murders, but… But I've only succeeded _once_ and that was a complete disaster! It's- ", her voice caught, "It's like something doesn't _let_ them be saved, like they're locked in place somehow…"

Her body language screamed 'I'm sorry' and 'don't hate me, please'. Conan's eyes softened.

"...It must have been hard", he said and the two spent a moment in silence, Marie trying hard not to cry, "Who did you save?"

The girl sniffed a little and smiled shyly. Her lip was wobbling but that didn't matter right then.

"Miyano Akemi… You know her as Hirota Masami"

Conan nodded absently, let the sentence sink in, and promptly straightened like someone hit him with lightning. His eyes were wide and gaping.

"You did _what!?_ _How!?_ ", He had leant forward on his seat, desperately wanting those words to be true but not quite believing.

Marie lowered her head. How indeed. It was so… _surreal_. But this whole thing was and nothing made sense. She just hoped it would be clearer in the future.

She gnawed her lip before replying, "…I'm …not entirely sure. One moment there was a gunshot- " _Running, running,_ running _, and late, too late, and no nonono_ "-I ran around corners and saw her falling to the ground- " _Blood. So much blood flowing out of the body and_ why won't it stay inside _! She can't die. Can't_ "-I tried to put pressure on the wound but there was just too much blood- " _A wailing scream and bright red light. Everything going fuzzy and falling, falling, falling_ "-I think I screamed and… There was the light again. The one that brought me here. It was red and it did _something_ to her wound that healed it. Well, I fainted but when I woke up a bit later Akemi-nee was hovering over me and we didn't have time to do anything else but make a hasty plan that saw her jumping into the ocean and me calling your parents to get something done for her", there was a long pause as she mulled over the events in her mind, "Oh. And then I called you"

Conan processed these events, eye twitching at the 'magic', clearly not ready to believe it and then sending her a glare. Marie shrunk back a little, gulping.

"Oh, and not only do you put me as an afterthought but scare the life out of me with your entirely _too_ convincing acting", he said dryly and a little hurt, though that was hard to see.

Marie sheepishly scratched the back of her head, "To be fair it was mostly real. I… was pretty shaken, and I had a fever too… My immune system was probably adjusting to the different foods and… generally the _world_. Add to that all the stress from murders and then almost having someone _die_ on you… well", an awkward half shrug, "I only told you one lie; she wasn't really dead"

A comforting hand was placed on her shoulder and made her jump. Conan watched her sympathetically and smiled in gratitude for not making him worry too much on purpose.

"Yeah, well. Next time let me in on it, okay?", he said and then a frown passed on his face, "Wait a minute… You called my parents… And they helped you somehow without making any notice to me"

The siblings met each other's eyes with annoyed looks. They definitely were here because of that. And made this even more annoying 'Come on and see how dangerous it is here' stunt. Marie pursed her lips for a moment. They should probably tell the older Kudos something about this. It would make future interactions easier. But first was her brother.

"Are you okay with me seeing the future?" _Quite literally sometimes but that would probably be a bit too much in one go._

The underlying questions of 'do you accept my apology for not telling', 'do you believe me' and 'can you accept who I am' were evident as well.

Conan leaned back and ran a hand through his neat hair with a sigh. A short minute later he nodded.

"As much as this feels impossible, yes. I… think I'll be able to believe this fully if you show where Miyano Akemi is and tell me who she is", he mused a bit, "And tell me how much you've changed things. This was a manga to you, right? You know a lot more about the Black Org? We have to plan things and back up plans for good measure. And then- "

Marie smiled as she listened to her brother get carried away with all of the possibilities this new information had opened. She wouldn't have to carry this all alone anymore. There was much, much more she would have to tell him but right now it was okay like this. She felt closer to him than ever before now that her final barriers had been brought down. Her heart felt light, more free, as she watched Shinichi talk about their new situation.

There was just one problem.

 _How am I supposed to tell him I'm friends with an international phantom thief?_

XXXX

 **Ehehe. Chapter end. Hopefully you liked it and thank you for reading! I don't know if I missed some important details but sorry if I did. And remember to check those fanfic ideas of mine! ...If you want to... (sheepish smile) I'd just** ** _really_** **love to see some, if not all, written out. That 'story' probably updates more often than this one. Bye!**


	20. No Changing Fates

**Whew! It's been a while. Thank you _so much_ for all the reviews! It was them that gave me the inspiration to finish this chapter. Hopefully it's good enough. **

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Conan hung his head while Marie had placed a hand on his shoulder. Another death, another fail. She hadn't gotten visions from this one. Her brother seemed to be taking it much like she had the first time it had happened.

"It's not your fault, you know", she whispered to him.

Blue eyes, filled with shimmering sorrow and anger at himself, looked at his sister with something akin to disbelief. Fingers twitched into two words.

'I _knew_ '

Marie's eyes searched his, and smiled sadly, "Me too, for almost all the other murders. I know I _tried_ to prevent them but it…", the smile faded, "still happened. Remember how I said it felt like something doesn't _let_ me save them? I think that's why. Not because we weren't good enough"

They stared at Doujirou's sword impaled form in dismay. Marie clearly remembered how they planned to take the murderer out _before_ he could do it but that just didn't happen. She _knew_ they were closely listening for any signs there was anyone coming but… some kind of force seemed to make it so they couldn't interfere. In the end the man who hired Mouri Kogoro to check his wife's love affair had died.

Conan seemed to think about it for a while and conceded the point. It didn't make it less painful but it made it easier to deal with. Lightened the load they had on their too tiny shoulders. And made a small burning anger spark at the stupid 'it has to happen' force that made them fail.

"We won't stop trying", he said finally and checked the room for the clues he had heard Marie tell beforehand.

Her small hand squeezed his shoulder in silent support as she whispered, "I know we won't"

Then they got to work, walking the police and Kogoro through investigation with practiced ease and lines forged beforehand.

xXXx

"So, did you get the Detective Badges?", she asked as Conan dropped his bag on his desk.

Her brother hummed a yes as he dug out the envelope. Marie watched as the soon-to-be detective group pestered her brother for just that as they had won him in some arcade games. He dropped the badges out as the trio 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed. She blinked as she noticed there were _five_ of them instead of four. She frowned. There was _no way_ she would go with the trio to announce the newly formed detective group to the _whole school_ via radio they _weren't supposed to use_. She liked her head unbanged, thanks. She knew that after receiving a few knocks on the head from Kogoro-ojisan.

"Hey, let's go announce that we're the Detective Boys at lunch break!", came Genta's brilliant idea.

Marie fiddled with her badge as she replied, "I'll pass. You guys do as you please"

Conan cocked an eyebrow at her. She signed 'teacher' and 'ow'. He winced.

"I'm going to stay behind on this one too", he said to them.

They gave protests and threatened not to include them to the group but finally relented and went by themselves. So, at lunch break they heard the announcement by the radio, only Mitsuhiko said something like 'and the Edogawa siblings' to the end of their introduction. Moments later the trio came back with bumps on their heads, anime style. Marie _still_ wondered how no one but her seemed to notice. Perhaps it had to do with how she wasn't from this world… Oh well. No matter. Right now they were trying to prevent another murder.

It was very strange how no matter what they searched with, the murder sites seemed to avoid their notice until it happened. So, Conan had went and placed a tracker on the cat they were going to search for and who would guide them to the murdered man. Marie had a suspicion that said it would be somehow 'mysteriously lost' like anything she tried to pre-empt the murders. But she wouldn't stop trying and wouldn't stop hoping. They would just have to wait until school ended. She glanced at Conan, noting the serious expression on his face. They wouldn't stop trying to save everyone they could.

xXXx

Her stupid suspicions were right. Conan hit a wall with his hand as he saw the cat run to them, covered in the blood of the man they'd tried to save.

"...So stupid!", he muttered before turning to her with an understanding look.

She wasn't quite up to giving him a smile for that. He was feeling sympathetic for how she felt when she failed another life. The transmitter was found on an alley far from the murder site. Marie felt a bit bitter about it. Maybe if they had put it on a bit more securely… But no. Now was not the time.

"I'll go check", she said and jumped up with a boost from her shoes.

Others went to follow her but Conan stopped it. They didn't have to see the body. Only twenty seconds later she was running back and hushedly told them the scene she already knew they'd find. Discreetly she shook her head at her brother to tell nothing had changed. Less than a minute later Conan was calling the police. And their 'game' of 'lead the police to the truth' started over again.

About three hours later the whole ordeal was over, the man who had killed his brother arrested and the kids praised for quickly contacting them. It wasn't a feeling of victory for either of the shrunken teens.

xXXx

Conan and Marie sat in silence in Ran's room after the _third_ murder that had succeeded under their watch. It had been a festival. A dark skinned writer had come and asked them to take pictures. He was the one they'd wanted to stop. But then it had been too late.

Conan rubbed a hand cross his face, tired, "I'm starting to believe you about that 'force that doesn't let them be saved'", he admitted.

Marie grimaced. She'd had to alter her brother's world view a _lot_ this past month. A week after the 'big revelation' she'd told him she sees some future happenings. He, predictably, hadn't believed her. Not until she made it clear it happened all the time through the day ('A red car is going to turn around the corner. It's driver will be listening to rock music so loud you can hear it outside' and 'She's going to fall down in three steps, just in time to avoid a flying baseball' or 'Three birds will fly past the window'). She'd never been able to control it and had started to put these 'visions' in two categories. The 'Look Out' and the 'Change This'. The first was those she would get only a very short time before it happened, or then something so vague she didn't understand. It was like a neon sign announcing this is going to happen and that's that. Then the Change This. They were longer and very often something she didn't like was happening. And she _could_ alter the outcome. Usually for the better.

She hadn't gotten a vision like that from murders. Ever. The ability hadn't appeared until after Miyano Akemi.

Who they had went to meet and introduced their plan for getting Shiho out more safely. He added some things and made it a bit easier to execute. She was so _glad_ he was a detective! A smart one at that. But that wasn't important right now.

"I know", she said, "Let's keep trying to save everyone we can"

Conan nodded, but right now they both needed a break, "Let's go play soccer"

Marie smiled and stood up, "Do we call the others?"

The boy shrugged and smirked, "I get Ayumi and Genta"

Marie pouted as they walked towards the door.

"No fair! Three on two!", she exclaimed.

"No, it's three versus an impossible-to-get-past goalkeeper and a moderately accurate striker"

Marie huffed and conceded the point but- BUT-!

"But _I_ have to be up against someone who captures _murderers_ with his soccer skills on daily basis!"

Conan snickered, "Says the girl who uses her acrobatics to _jump flips_ on said murderers"

"This is no gymnastics competition, you soccer freak"

"Really? But you use them in soccer!", was Conan's mock-bewildered reply.

Marie's pout grew but she didn't refute it.

Later that day the girl got another future vision. A Change This. About a murder. Three murders to be exact. Made by a doctor pretending to be a female on a small island. She felt a thrill of hope go through her.

They could save Asou Keiji's son.

xXXx

 **Congratulations! You have reached the end of this one. Unfortunately the next one may take even more time to write. School starts next week. Ugh for homework. I've been told it's going to be an even harder year than the last and my grades may drop drastically. Especially noting how I'm going to a new school. And I know absolutely zero people there. Well, wish me luck! Thank you for reading and reviewing! And for all the follows and favoutites! Hopefully I continue before Christmas. Bye again!**


	21. No Logic To Broken Time

**I. Got it. Done. But this one is strange. Also, sorry. No idea how to continue... Help?**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY**

Tsukikage Island.

It was misty as the semi pseudo siblings stared out at the place three murders would be committed at. Or _not_ would as they intended it. The boat approached docks, Ran and Kogoro talking about this and that. Well, Kogoro was still grumbling about having to come. Marie was anxious to land. She wanted to go right away but patience was key. They needed a sound reason to go looking for the local police officer.

Luckily Conan was an amazing planner.

They waited until Kogoro led them all to the Town Hall and asked for Aso Keiji. And got told the man died twelve years ago. _Then_ they asked if they could ask the police officer about it.

Of course, Kogoro pretended he was the one to come up with it. That was to be expected.

So they asked about Aso Keiji. And Marie Saw an event change. For the better. She almost slumped in relief there and then. Almost. Because they still had work to do. The old officer gave them the whole story. Everything he remembered. Even the music sheets stored in a safe. A score that they were determined to find now. It had worked. Searching for a key and looking for the scores turned to be rather tedious but they were found.

Finally, it was time to look for Aso Seiji. The son of a pianist.

Conan was thinking of a plan… but Marie stopped him.

"He's coming here!", she whispered, "It'll turn out okay"

As luck would have it Asai Narumi walked around the corner and greeted them. Because _he_ was the one to call them here. Though no one else knew that.

"Ah! Are you from the mainland?", he/she asked.

"Y- Yes…", Kogoro answered, a bit bemused.

Narumi/Seiji continued, "Me too! I moved here two years ago and…", he talked for a bit before coming around to introducing himself, "Oh. How rude of me. I'm Dr. Asai Narumi. Nice to meet you!"

An innocent blink from Conan, "Asai… Narumi? How's that written?"

Marie backed it up, "Yeah! Please show us!"

In the face of two enthusiastic children the doctor had no choice but to do just that. He showed on a handy piece of paper and gave it to them. Ran looked over their shoulders. She blinked before her eyes widened.

"A- Aso Seiji!?", she asked incredulously.

The man stiffened in surprise as all eyes snapped to him. No one moved until the old police officer smiled happily.

"Ah, Seiji-kun! Your father left something for you", he gave the music sheets forward and laughed a little, "I must say, you make a convincing woman!"

Shell shocked the doctor numbly reached for the papers and with shaking hands started reading. It was in code. A code he undoubtedly knew as he read and silent tears rolled down his cheeks. Knees gave out. Seiji was sobbing and clutching the papers to his chest, uttering thank yous and apologies. Marie watched it all with sympathy and relief. _Enormous_ relief. She blindly reached for her brother's hand. She knew he felt it too.

Three murders. They prevented _three_ murders.

Suddenly she couldn't contain it in her chest anymore and just hugged Conan with a breathless laugh.

"We did it…!"

Everything was going to be fine now. Everything would be fine.

xXXx

Marie grinned as she stepped out of the train and spotted a certain prankster waiting for her. She happily skipped up to him and slapped her hands together to make a deck of cards appear out of nowhere. The teen eyed her hands critically as she shuffled and poofed the cards out of existence. He then nodded approvingly and ruffled her hair.

"As expected of my apprentice~!", he gave her a cheeky grin before taking her hand and guiding the girl out of the station while explaining what she could improve and how to get less smoke for the trick. Right as he performed it one handed.

Marie was still very much amazed by his skills.

The girl was to stay over for the weekend again to learn some more complex magic. Also to spend time with her teacher who was very enthusiastic about having a protegé. Or maybe he saw her as a little sister figure. Kinda. It was hard to figure out and the two had never really defined their relationship. Whichever the case, he liked teaching her… maybe because his father had taught him. And Marie liked learning. The tricks were useful for entertainment _and_ confusing criminals. Or her brother but let's not talk about that.

(Truth was, she was kinda hiding from the 'Shinichi's Sweetheart' kidnapping case. Conan had actually ordered her away for that, 'cause he had a plan… she couldn't wait to hear how it went)

She slipped her hand out of his hold to jump on a bench and there to his back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and neck.

"Oh-ho. A ride, eh?", she could _hear_ the mischievousness in that voice and tried not to grin too widely, "I'll give you a _ride_ … Hold on Magi-chan!"

And he was off, taking shortcuts over railings, parks and one memorable time a roof. All the while Marie held on and giggled. As for Magi-chan… a funny nickname by Kaito. She didn't particularly look for one but he wanted to make one so who was she to argue? And it turned out okay. And the teen landed on his home's doorstep.

Oh how she loved spending time here with the phantom thief!

xXXx

"Conan?", Marie asked, troubled, as she heard they were going to a hotel at the 'hottest season' because Agasa got free tickets or something, "What's the date?"

Her brother didn't even need to check as he told it was this and this of August and this year. He didn't seem to see anything wrong with this. And Marie had… _trouble_ remembering what the date had been. She thought of the series she'd watched and read as a whole before coming to a ridiculous conclusion.

"...Conan?", she said, feeling a bit faint. He immediately looked up from his book with a questioning glance. She looked directly into his eyes, "If it's August, wouldn't that mean a year has gone by?"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. There was _no way_ a year had gone by. They'd been poisoned barely three… months… uhh… he couldn't set a time as to _how much_ time had passed since. Marie watched worriedly as his eyes widened in shock and horror, realization of _something_ dawning on him. She winced, thinking if she should've kept it for herself… but then she realized it could also help them. She grabbed his shoulder and shook slightly to get him out of brain malfunction.

"Wha-? Ma- Marie, we… we're…", wow, his mind must be a mess. He couldn't even _form_ his thoughts clearly.

Marie just nodded, "Yeah… I think we're stuck in a time continuum of some sort", she said gravely, still unbelieving but knowing she was right, "But you know what that means?"

Blue eyes looked at her questioningly. She gave a shaky grin.

"No matter how much time seems to have gone by, we will get your body back in about a year"

The boy blinked in shock before a wide smile spread across his face. Oh. That was good. It was… nice. But- but- but _time continuum_. A _floating_ timeline! They were _stuck_ in a floating timeline that was a lot of cases crammed inside _one year_. Inside _ONE YEAR!_ Cases. Murderers. Time is brokennnn… BRain bLEaCh, pLeaSe! _Ing_ ar _rgm_ diin- Make this make _sense!_ - _olkn_ dg _l…_

 _System crash. Rebo-ooo-o-..t._

Marie watched helplessly as the brain malfunction happened even with the good news. She sighed through her nose and guided her glassy eyed brother to the sofa to sleep it off.

Really, he was _lucky_ to have her.

(And she needed to go have another mental breakdown because _life what are you doing to me!?_ )

xXXx

 **Yes. Revelation of fictional logic happening here. I hope it's not _too_ out of place... *shrugs self consciously*. But yeah. No idea how to continue. I _was_ thinking of writing the Night Baron case thingy but... Well. I'm just wondering how much I should skip. Or if I should skip at all. To the birthday party where people get stuck in a mansion and murders happen thing...? Maybe? Ideas? **


	22. The End

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the support and reviews and stuff... but... I'm sorry. I just don't have the motivation to continue anymore. Each and every chapter takes too long and I kind of don't really know where to go with the story.**

 **That said, this chapter is actually all that I have written... And then a summary of things I wanted to happen but didn't get to. Not very detailed, I know, but it tells the story to the end... Kinda.**

 **YES,** **YOU CAN ADOPT, REWRITE, OR REDO THIS FIC IF YOU WANT!**

 **I've lost my inspiration, but that doesn't mean _you_** **have. Just, uh, inform me and I'll put a name and link to my profile. If you don't want me to you can ignore that or just tell me.**

 **More than one of you can Adopt, Rewrite or Redo!**

 **And please credit me for the parts I wrote and the idea of Marie (whose name can be changed). Then again, it's not the end of the world if you forget... or 'forget'.**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

 **THE END**

Days went by, cases went by, and Marie was balancing Change This and Look Out visions and her life.

It was sometimes disconcerting to get flashes of the future and find yourself sitting in a classroom or, one memorable time, jumping after a football. That was one of the _only_ times she let a ball get past her. Conan had laughed as the Detective Boys cheered. It had been fun.

After the Aso Seiji incident there had come many more Change This murders. Something like a relief, really. It was… _hard_ to watch things happen even as you tried to change them. Exhausting too. Last time had been during a Miss Reika's birthday party that turned into a horror story. Like many other times when they spent time at a mansion.

Which of course meant that now Conan had a light cold, Marie had a cold, and Hattori was coming to visit.

They were moving closer and closer to the time to save Haibara Ai… Well, Miyano Shiho at this point. Or Sherry. The elder Kudos had already been called to help save the day. Sometime. They had no definite time-frame… and now that they were aware of the timeline _literally jumping across the year_ they had no idea _when_ that would happen. Except with counting the cases they stumbled on.

Which was Marie's job. Which meant she knew there were 27 known cases left.

And 19 until Conan met Kaito. Who she still hadn't told him about. She was getting a bit worried about that one in particular.

But right now they were trying to figure out how to handle _this_ case. Hattori Heiji coming to visit was no laughing matter. Should Shinichi make an appearance? Should he not? What would be the consequences?

Marie tried probing her vision sense. Sometimes that worked and sometimes it didn't.

This time it didn't. They were flying blind. She sighed softly and let herself fall against Conan's shoulder. He took her hand in reassurance. She didn't like this plan. Not at all. Conan in that much pain would be _agonizing_ to watch and hear. Still, he'd manage. They had already contacted Agasa Hakase regarding the whole thing and it would be Marie's job to get some blood samples.

She tugged at her long hair, highly aware of the needle in her pocket and what she would do with it. That crash course on how to draw blood thrummed in her head and she worried.

Hopefully it would all turn out fine.

xXXx

(It turns out fine. Hattori came, Shinichi made an appearance, Ran's worry was stemmed a little. They just had to deal with the slight over-protectivity for a bit. Marie hands over the vial of blood, slightly shaky with the memory of the incident. It's put to good use)

(Conan meeting Kaito KID goes pretty much as imagined. The detective and thief having a showdown as Marie cheekily assists her brother and is willing to cover for her friend and teacher if necessary. Of course, after the fact Shinichi and Kaito both receive messages from Marie that they need to meet. At first both are very much leery… but then they swap stories through Marie and things go forward. They rope Kaito into assisting them with getting Haibara out of danger)

(With Haibara reunited with her sister, holding a small grudge with Marie for keeping it from her, and them moving in with Hakase everything seems to be going smoothly. They start planning for the Black Org. Kaito and Shinichi become friends alarmingly fast. Well, after being a bit wary of each other for about a month. Marie is ready to add the thief into her makeshift family. Agasa and Jii get a kick out of meeting each other. They get more crazy cool equipment with Jii's ideas and Agasa's building skills)

(It's another heist and a full moon. Conan and Marie have placed cameras and traps around with their new big brother. The heist goes off without snipers showing up but things get very weird. Because Marie suddenly realizes something important. Right when they reach the rooftop and Kaito holds the jewel up to the moon. Her memories shift to the night of the plane crash, the night when Akemi almost died, the times she stared at the moon and felt a flicker of warmth and red… Something she felt now. Her brothers stare in silent horror as her irises start glowing red and they realize Pandora has been with them all along)

(Immortality is something the Organization has been after for a while. It makes sense with the poison actually, secretly to even Org. members, being a prototype formula for eternal youth and looking for magical gems. Boy, wasn't magic a shock to poor Conan's brain… and the Pandora gem that was kinda maybe sealed inside Marie was a good reason for time to get crazy. And for her to have future visions. Kaito's objective regarding the jewel has changed from destroying it to protecting it. Because if anyone wanted it, Marie would have to die as it was hidden inside her body)

(Hattori becomes a part of the friend group and then they run into the FBI… Stuff gets complicated but then it's sorted out. Meiko and Shuuichi are a great couple that kind of knew the mess from the start… And just enjoyed the fireworks with Marie and Ai. And Kaito, of course, the prankster)

(Things lead to another, Kir coming to visit and Eisuke. They've been working more actively on the Org. for a while now. Discretion has been their forte so far and with Marie's memories and future flashes things go from 'long term project' to 'we can get things started next month'. It starts with crushing the Black's resources, then branching out to purging the police, and after that hunting down members. Kaito's heists are one factor towards the goal)

(Agasa, Jii, and Ai had made way on the antidote… surprisingly much so. Shinichi should have his body back soon… Marie is… debating. Whether or not to change back. She misses her body… But well… things would be complicated either way. She finally decides to just go with it, even if she dreads the pain of changing)

(Blah, blah, blah, the Org. gets taken down. Sera and people come to Japan. Ran and Aoko are introduced. Shinichi and Kaito are kind of horrified at the new development. Marie too. Cause now Ran knows she's kind of been sneaking to Ekoda on weekends.)

(Marie and Conan, well, Grace and Shinichi now, sit Ran down and explain everything. It… doesn't go down _well_ but it doesn't go badly either. Two weeks later Ran and Shinichi are an item. Grace feels happy as she alternates between living at the Kudo Mansion and at Kaito's. Her future visions can now be kind of shut off or triggered as she pleases… Time luckily goes back to normal.)

(The End?)

xXXx

 **Well, I hope I covered the major plot-points and gave a somewhat satisfying end to this. It leaves a lot up to imagination at least.**

 **I'll remind you again that if you want to Adopt, Rewrite, or Redo the fic just give the word and it's yours.** **More than one of you can do this. An infinite amount, actually. Or however much space my profile has.**

 **Thanks again for _everything_ , people! **


End file.
